Trapped
by TeamChaotix
Summary: You can't blame him. Shadow only wanted some peace, but things turn out far worse than he initially expected. And not just for him, but for everyone else as well. Will they crack apart? Or will this bring them together much more than they originally were? Sonic/Amy, Knouge, Tails/Cream
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story that I had in mind for a long long time. I finally decided to just make it. I was gonna wait until I finish my other story, but I decided, 'What the hell.. why not..?'

EDIT: YAY! I finally edited chapter 1. What do you guys think now!? Much better? I even added some things to it as well. Check it out! I'll get around to the second chapter later, M'kay?

Hope you all take a liking to my story!

-----

-----

* * *

_TRAPPED IN A VAULT_

* * *

-----

-----

_ CHAPTER 1_

"So guys what do you think of my new vault I built?" Tails asked, looking at everyone. Apparently, Tails had just finished on this new "super cool" (pretty much what he keeps calling it) invention that he had just finished a few days back. He was just so ecstatic about it that he just HAD to invite the guys along for them to check this out.

"Why the heck did you make a vault?" Knuckles curiously asked. This took a huge persuading for Knuckles to come down here. This better be good... 

"So I can put all my top secret inventions in here. Pretty cool, eh?" he replied with the brightest smile that Knuckles has ever seen from him in sometime.

Knuckles didn't seem fazed by this brand new, built-in installment. "No.." Tails sagged. "Is this why you dragged us all the way down here? To show us some stupid vault that none of us really care about?" 

"For once, I agree with Knuckles," Shadow said.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled.

"Aww come on guys! It's not so bad! It's looks really cool, Tails." Sonic said trying to cheer up Tails. Tails smiled at him.

"Whatever.. I'm outta here," he said as he began walking over to the only exit of this laboratory. "Thanks for wasting my life." As soon as he was leaving, Rouge and Shadow didn't hesitate to join in, for they too didn't give a rats ass about some stupid vault.

"Wait!" Tails yelled abruptly. "You guys wanna go inside and see what It looks like?"

"Heh, why not?" Sonic shrugged, walking over to Tails's side with Amy and Cream close behind. Cream smiled sweetly at Tails before walking over on the opposite side of him. Tails brightened. He turned over to his computer, placed the code in and the door slowly opened, revealing an... empty room, the lights instantly flashing on. The other three, though, didn't budge from there spots near the stairs.

"Why the hell would you guys want to go in a empty vault?" Knuckles asked them, obviously aware of the emptiness of the vault. "Very pointless," he finished as the others walked inside.

"Would you shut the hell up for once, Knuckles!" Amy shouted over to him, then walking inside. Knuckles stared a little shocked by her, surprised by her sudden outburst. She never does that.. unless Sonic does something stupid, or if anyone disrupts her moment with him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Rouge muttered to herself, chuckling.

 Sonic took a moments to stare at his surroundings. "Pretty cool, Tails" he told him. Truthfully, though, Sonic was a bit hesitant about entering this room. It was kinda small, and no windows either. He felt like he was cramped, even though he had plenty of space of where he was walking. He didn't like the feeling of being cramped. Stuff like that can drive him insane. Being able to be free is, like, his life, man! So instead of speaking the truth, he pretended to simply enjoy the inside of it. He walked over to one of the walls placing a hand on it. "Man, this would probably be hard to break!" He grinned and looked over to Tails. 

"Yep! It's so strong and sturdy that say... Knuckles can't even break it." he laughed and looked over to Knuckles for his reaction. And he got one, too.

"What?! Let me see!" Knuckles said, storming inside. He gathered up as much strength as he can and threw a stong punch at the wall. He whole body suddenly began to shake and he fell to the ground, not even cracking the metal.

"Told ya sooo!" Tails grinned.

A loud laugh was heard from the outside and they all just glared as Rouge walked into the vault heading towards the fallin' Knuckles. She leaned over against a wall and gave that teasing look again. "Poor Knuckie... not strong enough to rip through a simple metal wall. Such a shame."

Knuckles opened his eyes, greeted by two feminine pair of eyes. "Oh, and you think you can do better?"

Rouge smirked. "I don't think, I know."

"Well then," Knuckles sat up from the ground and leaned against the wall, crossing his hands. "Do show."

Rouge shrugged. "I can, but... I don't want to waste my energy over on something frivolous such as this."

Knuckles was about to retort, but she was quick to reply again.

"By the way..." Rouge thought for a moment before speaking again. "This wall was able to withstand Knuckles power. If I'm not strong enough I can surely use this kind of metal. What do you say, Fox boy, can you help install it for me? It can sure come in handy from all of those who dare try and stop me from my hunting." She said, looking directly at Knuckles.

Knowing where she was going with this, Knuckles quickly shot up from the ground. "WHAT?! Tails, for your life, you will not, I repeat, will NOT help her!!"

Tails was surprised to be suddenly sucked into this. "Uh.. N-No, No! I mean... Er... even if I agreed to it I couldn't anyway. I don't have any extra's. Plus it's really hard to get. I had to do a lot of persuading to get this kind of metal, you know.."

"Well... your sure as hell good at the persuading part since you managed to get us all here." Shadow's faint voice was heard from out of the vault.

Tails sweat dropped. "Uh... yeah.."

Rouge sighed. "Oh, how disappointing. I would have really enjoyed the new installment for my boots."

Knuckles glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Rouge's smile widened. "I think you know exactly what I mean, Knuckle head. Kicking your ass would so make my day."

Knuckles growled. "Why you--!"

"Come on guys, cut it out. Now isn't the place to start fighting." Amy said.

Knuckles just hmphed and looked away while Rouge kept her eyes on him.

"What kind of metal is this?" Cream asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! Well I'm glad you asked, Cream! This is Tungsten. Supposedly the strongest metal known to man at this time. The word "tungsten" is taken from the Swedish word, tung sten, meaning "heavy stone," and is a tough, steel-gray to white metal. Tungsten is known as the metal for making filaments in common incandescent light bulbs. The application takes advantage of the fact that tungsten has the highest melting temperature of any metal. It's temperature can--"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Knuckles interrupted. " She asked. "She just asked what the metal was called! No need to get into any detail about it!"

Tails flushed. "Oh... sorry. I guess I did get a little carried away there, didn't I?"

"Fox boy, how do you close this vault?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, all you have to do is press that big red button out there and it'll immediately shut."

"You mean this button?" Shadow said, pressing the very well noticed button, causing the door to shut on everyone.

"Huh? Shadow what are you doing?!" Sonic began to panic. Like mentioned earlier, he didn't like being cramped the feeling of being cramped in this vault, and the door being shut just made the feeling much worse for him.

"Something I've been wanting to do a long, and I mean _long_ time ago." he replied.

"Come on Shadow really, this isn't funny. Open the door, all right?" Tails laughed.

"No."

Tails grin instantly dropped. "Shadow?"

"..."

"Shadow!" Tails ran over to the door. Sonic and the rest immediately joined him. Tails knocked on the door. "Serious Shadow. Please open this door."

"No way, Tails. Your little persuading ain't gonna work on me this time."

"Bobba!" Tails yelled out randomly.

"Mr. Shadow, please open up," Cream tried this time, "I was told to be home before it gets dark and I don't want my mom and Cheese to worry about me."

"Hmm.... hold on, let me think about this - No."

"Shadow! This is Rouge, your best friend. Will you at least let me out..?" Rouge said hoping he'd concur. Everyone glared at her selfish request.

"No." he said plainly.

"Shadow please!" Tails yelled while banging on the door. Everyone else quickly joined him, yelling at Shadow.

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at there crys. "Sorry guys.. gotta get goin. See ya." and with that, he left the lab, ignoring every yell he's got.

"SHADOW! SHADOW! YOU GET BACK HERE! SHADOW! SSSHHHHHAAAAAADDDOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!" Everyone yelled at the top of there lungs as they all kept banging on the door.

* * *

There you have it peeps. The First chapter. Sorry It was short.. The next chapter will be longer. It should be funnier too. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Oh, and If you wanted to know who is stuck inside I'll tell ya. Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Amy, Tails, And Cream. Team Chaotix will be in this later. They actually have a little story of there own in this. You shall soon see later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I am back, finally!! Enjoy this installment!**

**A/N:** _Hi... yes, finally fixed chapter two this time. Enjoy the new and improved chapter!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"I can't believe Shadow did this!" Knuckles murmured, impatiently pacing around the empty vault, anger clearly shown on his face. "How freaken stupid!"

It's been 20 minutes. 20 minutes since Shadow rudely locked them all up in Tail's vault. Everyone aside from Knuckles were resting on the chilly metal floor, giving up their attempts of getting out by banging and hollering at the hedgehog responsible for this predicament that they are in.

Knuckles kept muttering crude nothings to Shadow. He was definitely going to pay dearly for this, he'd make sure of that. Everyone else were dozed off there own thoughts, partly aware of the very much pissed off echidna.

"Tails," Amy spoke, snapping the rest out of there thoughts. "Is there any way out of here?" She asked, subconciously moving closer to Sonic.

Tails frowned and nodded. "The only way outta here is if someone puts in my secret code... out there."

"Wait.. so your telling us that you didn't put a code or a button inside the this vault?" Sonic asked.

"No.. I never thought this would be a problem" He sagged and looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh! this is a problem!" Knuckles spoke up suddenly. "I cannot believe this! What I am gonna do!? I have a Master Emerald to guard here! Someone can easily steal it you know!" He informed them the obvious.

"Calm down, Knuckles. Didn't you get Team Chaotix to guard it while you left? I'm sure they'll take good care of it." Amy said, trying to calm down this hot-headed fruit.

"What are you nuts?? They don't understand the importance of that Emerald! If someone were to steal it we're all screwed!"

"Calm yourself, Knucklehead." Rouge said, now leaning against a wall. "We're gonna be fine, and the Emerald."

"Are you freaken retarded!? How many times do I have to tell you! That Emerald is important! We can all die and can't do anything about it!" He pressured on.

"And you think I don't know that!? Why do you always think so negatively, Knuckles?!"

"When it comes to the Master Emerald, I have to be!"

"Can't you ever stop conversing about that dumb rock for once?"

"It's not a rock!! And I just can't stop thinking of it. It's important to me!"

"Well, you talking about it is starting to piss me off and you don't want to see me pissed off."

"Like I care," Knuckles replied confidently, "I can still kick your ass any day, batgirl" he crossed his hands, turning away from her. Then all of a sudden, Rouge punched him in the back of his head.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he bellowed, quickly facing her.

"For acting like an complete jerk!"

"Guy, guys, guys!" Sonic interrupted. "Be calm now, and your heading off track here."

"Sonic is right you guys. We really shouldn't be--" Tails was interrupted.

"What we SHOULD be talking about here is how I'M going to get out!" Everyone shot a perplexed glare at him.

"Sonic?" was all Tails can reply at the moment.

"It's not like I'm being selfish or anything. It's just that well.... you know how things are when I'm stuck in a cramped room for so long. You know.... mental."

Realization was shown from everyone's face and posture.

"Oh!" Amy squeaked. "That's right!"

With his eyes closed Knuckles has his hand to his chin, nodding while remembering the previous time he went crazy.

"Sonic? Mental?" Rouge spoke, a bit intrigued. "Interesting."

"It's okay, Mr. Sonic. I doubt we'll be here long. Surely, Mr. Shadow isn't that cruel enough to keep us locked in here for too long." Cream tried reassuring.

"I agree with Cream. I'm sure Shadow will let us out eventually." Amy replied.

"For his sake, he better!" said Knuckles.

"For his sake, Mm? And just _what_ do you plan on doing about it? Insult him to death?"

"Don't start with me, Rouge!" he retorted.

"Oh I'd never do that, considering the fact that you'd _never_ shut up if I did."

"ROOOOUGEEE!!!"

And there it started again. The endless bickering of Knuckles and Rouge.

Sonic sighed. "With these two always bickering it might just speed up the process." he mumbled.

"Sonic," Amy piped in from aside of him. "If you ever do feel strange...." she scooted closer to him. "I'll protect you!!" she finished with a tight, unbreakable hug.

"Augh.. Amy...." he sighed again. _Lord help me._

* * *

Shadow was silently sitting on the living room couch watching some television. Or at least... trying too. Even through thick metal and a closed brown door lab, he can _still_hear them! Out of irritation, he tried turning up the volume of the T.V. "God! Will those two EVER stop arguing! It's ticking me off!" He grumpled. "Sometimes I wonder how those two would ever make it in a relationship if all they ever do is freakin ARGUE!!"

Shadow threw the remote. "THAT'S IT! I'm going upstairs!" And with that, he raced off up to the guest room.

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge's argument grew 10 folds in a matter of minutes! They were going off like each volcano erupting one after another. If this was kept up, sooner or later they'll start an actual fight. And by the looks of things now, it can start anytime now.

Someone HAS to put a stop to this, like, now!

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" It was Amy.

Knuckles and Rouge stared in awe at her sudden outburst.

"Seriously guys! This is ridiculous. Arguing over something so frivolous. How does this solve anything!!?"

"Time, tension--"

"You shut up."

"Okay..." Tails muttered, his reply instantaneous.

"Anger _won't_ solve anything." she said, giving Tails an intense glare before turning back to Knuckles and Rouge. "What we need to do is figure out a plan out of here!"

Sonic gave an odd glare. "Wait, Amy, didn't you just say to me that Shadow was gonna--"

"Sonic." Amy warned.

"Shutting up."

"Look," Amy began, "Why don't we all just sit down and chill for a second. Think about a way out." She suggested.

There wasn't a reply from the others, but as soon as she looked all them over, they seemed content of the idea. Before any of them could speak, she began again finishing with a "Good." she sat back down and smiled over to Sonic. "See Sonic? I told you I'd help you."

Sonic managed to return her with a small smile. So she did all that just to help him. He suppose he should thank her since she did pretty much save him from getting a massive headache. "Ah.. well, thanks, I guess..."

* * *

So now everyone were back on the cool, monochromatic tungsten metal, contemplating on current situation and an escape plan.

_"Man, I'm sure glad Amy managed to get those two quiet. They were going berserk!"_ thought Tails. He brought his legs to his chest, wrapping his hands around them. He sighed a few moments later, burying his head between his knees._ "I should have thought more and placed a inside Code in here."_ He frowned. _"I mean come on! How dumb can I be not to?!"_ Without realizing, he glanced over at Cream, but didn't notice because he was still in his own thoughts._ "I have to figure out a way to get us out of here before we rot." _

Amy had her hands crossed glaring back and forth over at Knuckles to Rouge. _"Those two will never change, will they?"_ That was the only thing she had in mind right at this time. There was no need for a plan. Shadow was only screwing with them. She knows that he'll let them out eventually. Still though, for pulling such a stunt she will have to kill him for it. Can't he see her poor Sonic will suffer if trapped in here for too long?

Sonic was always the impatient type of guy. Staying in a place too long _will_ cause problems. Right now... god, he was beyond bored already! It's only been 30 minutes now and he's really, really _bored!_ He hoped that Amy and Cream were right about Shadow because seriously, if he doesn't get out soon...

Cream wasn't all that worried. She knows Shadow fairly well. He would never keep her and the others locked in here for too long. She thought about what he said...

_"Something I've been wanting to do a long, and I mean long time ago."_

Something he's been wanting to do for a while? Does this mean he's been planning this whole thing? Trapping us here? No, that's impossible. He never knew about this vault until just today. So what could he possibly mean then? Could it be that Shadow has this huge detestation among us and wants to get rid of us? The thought was bizarre and she couldn't help but giggle. Naaaaaahh.

Knuckles was seething right now. So many things in thought right now he can just burst at any moment. _"Why does Rouge always have to be so freakin difficult with me. Sometime I wonder why I even bother to argue back with her. I'll never understand it..."_ He tried relaxing, closing his eyes to take a few deep breaths. The metal was a bit nippy, and that helped a great deal too. Once relaxed enough, he decided to just ignore Rouge for the moment. _"Man..."_ He sighed. "_I wonder how the Master Emerald is doing. The Chaotix better not fail me or I will murder, death, kill. And Charmy specifically if I see any more drawings on it!! And even more specifically if it contains anything with me and Rouge!" _He couldn't fight the blush from what Charmy had drawn the last time he saw a picture with him and Rouge.

Rouge kept shooting glances at that Knuckle-head. There are time where she may consider his attitude funny, other times cute, but most of all, annoying as hell. Some of the things he says... and the smug look he gives on his face when he knows he's winning.....oh...oh... she'd beat him to an inch of his life! _"That damn echidna! He always knows exactly what to say to get on my god damn nerves."_

Knuckles soon caught her severe gaze. He frowned._"She's still mad at me? Jeez... there are more important things she should be thinking about than out stupid frivolous arguments! Like how we're gonna get the heck outta here, which is something I should be thinking about right now."_

Sonic soon noticed Knuckles and Rouge's gazes. "_Oh jeez, will those two ever give it a rest? I hope nothing starts because, seriously, I don't think I can take another argument about now." _Looking away from those two, he glanced over in Tails direction taking in his best friends demeanor. He had that desolate look, the poor guy. He hoped that Tails wasn't blaming himself for all of this. Oh he better not! This _is_Shadow's fault. He locked us in here! For a moment Sonic was contemplating on whether or not she should ask Tails about this, but he just wasn't in the right mood to ask. Instead he asked a different question, breaking the silence.

"Tails, did you come up with anything yet?" He asked.

Tails rose at the sudden question, slouching in dismay afterwards. "No.. I haven't.."

"So then what are we gonna do then?" Sonic didn't like the idea of waiting for Shadow to stopping screwing around and let them out. Asking the others on their plans definitely help to him out much more quicker.

"Well.. I don't know... unless anyone has an idea? Anyone?" Truth to be told, only one person was thinking about an escape plan.

"Hey! I got it!" came Knuckles cheerful reply. The thought just literally popped into his head, saving everyone from the silence that would have came in the room. "Why don't we all use our strength to try and break down this door! Worth a shot, right?"

The thought didn't seem all too bad for Sonic. Not at all. "Well.. what do you guys think?" he asked everyone.

"I think it's a very ridiculous idea. We could all end up getting hurt from doing that." Rouge disagreed.

"I concur. This vault is impenetrable." Tails said.

"Doesn't hurt to at least try.."

"Count me out.." Rouge said, crossing her arms.

Knuckles knew what she was doing, and it was starting to piss him off yet again. "Rouge... Why are you being so difficult with me?" Knuckles bellowed.

Sonic rolled his eyes._ "Not again.."_

"Because you come up with the most stupidest ideas."

"Well at least I came up with one! I'd like to see you come up with something better!"

Rouge was gonna say something, but Amy interrupted. "Will you two shut up and get along!! We've been stuck in here for close to an hour and here you both are arguing about the most pointless things!"

"Blame Batgirl! She always looks for something negative to say to me everytime I open my mouth!" Knuckles yelled, standing back up

"Well then keep your mouth shut if your that much annoyed."

"I..you... You see what I mean! Everytime I talk!"

"Just be quiet, Knuckles!" Knuckles just stood there, anger rising. His face turning as red as his fur.

"Please , listen to Amy." Cream said in her soft voice. Realizing that there was a child in there presence, Knuckles backed down.

"So, we gonna do it or what?" Knuckles asked one last time.

"No.. like Rouge said, we could hurt ourselves." Tails said.

"Fine.."

Minutes later more silence came from everyone.

The thought of the M.E. kinda did alarm Sonic a bit. _"Knuckles is right.. we could be in danger if the M.E is taken. But what about the Chaos Emeralds? Someone could be looking for those too. Gosh, I shouldn't be thinking of this now! We've only been stuck in here for just 40 minutes! I wonder though.. how are the Team Chaotix doing?"_

_Angel Island..._

Vector, Charmy, and Espio were suck guarding the Master Emerald for Knuckles. At first, Vector argued profusely about the idea, not wanting to waste time with something he doesn't have to do, but Knuckles kept insisting... to a point where a threat entered in on the conversation. The Chaotix had no choice.

So here they are, guarding the M.E., trying there best to kill boredom.

"When are we gonna finish guarding this stupid rock?" Charmy complained.

"We have to wait until Knuckles gets back." Vector replied, anger clearly evident on his face.

"And when is that?"

"Well, he did say he wouldn't be gone that long.." Espio said "He's probably saving the world again with Sonic."

"Why can't we go and help them for once? We never do anything heroic!" Charmy complained some more.

"Charmy we're detectives, not heroes." Espio pointed out.

"We're not guards either!" For once, Charmy was right.

"Charmy if your bored, then go draw somewhere! You like drawing." suggested Vector. Charmy is really starting to irritate him. Again.

"I don't want to draw! I want to save the world!"

"Then make believe you are then!!" It's rising.

"I don't want too!"

"Then shut the hell up and wait!" Why does he keep pushing?

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL LOCK YOU IN THE CLOSET AGAIN!" He finally exploded.

Charmy was silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "You guys are so mean! Everytime I want to do something you don't let me!"

"Because you always ruin everything, now like I said before.. SHUT.. UP!"

Charmy suppressed a sniffle and flew to sit down next the the Master emerald. Not knowing what else to do he took out his trusty colorful markers.

_Back In the Vault_

"I'm hungry" was the line that broke up the silence. Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm sure you guys are too, right? It's close to dinner time."

"Actually.. I kinda am." Tails said.

"Why don't you guys eat Knuckles." Rouge said, smiling at Knuckles. That brightened her mood.

"Shut up."

Sonic noticed noises coming from outside the Vault. "Wait! Guys, do you hear that?" Everyone then froze to hear the noise.

"It sounds like.. footsteps.. Shadow? You out there?" Amy said getting up and walking to the door. Everyone else soon got up and walked to the door as well.

"Yeah.. yeah it's me." Shadow walked over to the door.

"You gonna let us out now, Shadow? You had your fun." said Rouge.

"Actually no.. I just came to give you guys food."

"W-What?! Are you serious?! Shadow, _come on! _This isn't funny. Let us out!" Sonic shouted to the other side.

"Oh, I'm more than serious. This is what _I _deserve. I'm not letting you out tonight."

That caused Cream to freeze in her tracks. What _he _deserves? Now what did he mean by that? He isn't the one trapped in here, we are!

"_Shadow!!_" Knuckles anger boiling up ten folds.

Shadow wasn't faze in the slightest. "Yeah, get angry all you want. I don't care. Look, I'm only here to give you guys food, not here to chat."

"Oh yeah? And just how are you gonna give it to us, huh, Shadow? If you open the door one of us is sure to barge out." Sonic said.

"Way to go, Sonic. Thanks for telling me that. Looks like I'll have to enter in a different way then."

"Ah...oh..well...uh.." Sonic jumped a bit when everyone gave him the stare down. "Sorry..." was all he could say.

Shadow's loud voice was clear outside the vault. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he disappeared and re-appeared inside the vault. He dropped the food as everyone quickly turned to face him.

"There ya have it. Enjoy your night." He gave a small smile before raising his Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTR--"

"Oh no you don't!!!" Sonic ran and tackled him to the ground. Everyone else ran did jumped on top of Shadow as well.

"Sonic, get the Chaos Emerald!" Tails yelled, holding down the aggressive Shadow.

"Got it!" Sonic got off of everyone and grabbed the Chaos Emerald from Shadow. He then raised it up in the air and yelled.. "CHAOS CONTROL!" but nothing happened. "What the..?" He tried It again "Chaos Control!" ...Still nothing happened.

"Sonic quit playing games!"

"I'm not.. It's not working.."

_"What!!?!?"_ Everyone yelled simultaneously.

* * *

**I'm gonna end It here peeps! Hope you liked this Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I'm hoping you like this story so far! I'm gonna try and upload this each week. so yeah... here we go..**

_A/N: Finally got chapter 3 done. In this chapter, near the very end, Rouge and Knuckles apologized to each other. That was before, now....well, you'll just have to read I wrote differently! Plus I added a lot of other stuff in here too._

* * *

_Last Time_

_"Sonic, get the chaos emerald!" Tails yelled, holding the aggressive Shadow.  
_

_Sonic got off of everyone and grabbed the Chaos emerald from Shadow. "Got it!" He then raised it up into the air and yelled... "CHAOS CONTROL!" but nothing happened. "What the..?" He tried it again "Chaos Control!" ...Still nothing happened._

_"Sonic quit playing games!"_

_"I'm not.. it's not working.."_

_"What!!??" Everyone yelled simultaneously._

_Now.._

"What do you mean it's not working!?" Knuckles anger boiled, grabbing Sonic by the shoulder and shaking him.

Sonic shoved Knuckles off his shoulders. "I don't know why it's not working! Don't blame me!"

Wanting answers, like, now, Knuckles went right on to the next person. "TAILS! Explain yourself! Why isn't this working!"

Being in Knuckles's face startled Tails to no end. "I..I..don't know.."

"Well someone tell me why this isn't working!!!"

"Hey.. wait a minute.. let me see that emerald, Sonic." he quickly brushed past Knuckles up to Sonic. He handed it over to him with no problem and began examining it. "Hmm..."

"Well?" Knuckles began. "Anything wrong?" he finished impatiently.

Tails then gasped. "This Emerald is fake!" Everyone else joined in right after.

"SAY WHAT?!" was Knuckles expected reaction.

"What?! Well, shouldn't it still work? I mean it worked for me when I was stuck in that capsule, at the ark incident. And it just got done working for Shadow, so whats the deal?" Sonic said very confused.

"Well, you see... a fake Chaos Emerald doesn't have as much power as the real one. A few use of this then it's nonfunctional while a Chaos emerald you can use countless times." Tails couldn't help but chuckle soon after. "Looks like Shadow would have been stuck in here even if we didn't jump him."

"What!!!! Now how are we suppo-" Knuckles was interrupted by Rouge.

"Would you calm down, Knucklehead! Your yelling is getting me more annoyed by each second, and besides, we'll figure a way out of here, so STOP YOUR YELLING!!"

For once Knuckles was speechless. He couldn't utter another word. This brightened Rouge's mood even more.

Silence then filled the vault again. And that's when Cream then took noticed of Shadow and why he wasn't speaking.

"Oh my goodness Mr. Shadow! Are you alright!?" Cream asked the unconscious Shadow.

"Oops. I think we squished him." Amy said, sweat dropping

Rouge humphed. "Serves him right for trapping us in here!" she crossing her arms. "What are we gonna do now that he's stuck in here too."

Amy gasped. "Rouge is right! What _are_ we gonna do? Now that Shadow is with us now we _truly_ can't get out!" she panicked. She looked over to Sonic. To tell you the truth, Amy was more worried about her Sonic than herself. As long as he's out, free and happy, she's happy. Small prickles of tears formed in her eyes. "SONNIKKU!" she screamed jumping in his arms so suddenly startling Sonic.

"Amy! What the-- what's up?"

"Oh Sonic," she cried, burying her face in his chest. "I know how you must be feeling right now, but don't worry. I'll always be by your side no matter what!"

Understanding what she meant, Sonic sighed. "I'm fine Amy, really. There's no need for you to--"

"But I must! I don't want anything to bad to happen to you!"

Sonic slapped his hand over his forehead, looking away. "Honestly Amy... geez.." he sighed again.

Tails sagged at the scene, but that's when he noticed something. He smiled. "Hey! Look at the bright side guys! At least we won't starve.." Tails said motioning over to the pile of food next to Shadow. Everyone but Cream and Sonic made evil stares at him. He sweat dropped. "Just.. trying to help is all..."

"Your right, Tails!" Sonic happily agreed, pulling away from Amy, and also glad he interrupted that little predicament he was in. "At least we'll be okay for awhile since we now have food." Just saying the word 'food' made Sonics stomach growl with anticipation. He walked over to the pile and sat down grabbing a small bag of potato chips.

Keeping her word, Amy immediately joined in next to Sonic staying and watching protectively over him. Cream and Tails joined in right after. Knuckles then came as sat down along with them. Rouge didn't move a budge, not in any mood to eat whatsoever. This was soon noticed by Knuckles.

"Aren't you eating too?" Knuckles asked as politely as he could, trying his best not to start another fight with her.

Rouge gave a slight glance his way before moving away completely to the side other side of Shadow. "I'm not hungry." She replied, sitting down next to Shadow. Knuckles stared at her for a moment. He shrugged and continued eating.

_Angel Island..._

The Chaotix Team were getting really upset and bored of watching the Master Emerald. It has been an hour and Knuckles still has not returned yet. The sun was even setting too, darkness soon to come. They were wondering what could be taking him so long. All three of them were wrapped in there thoughts until someone broke it thinking of something else besides Knuckles arrival. It was Vector. All day Vector was feeling a huge detestation for Knuckles for forcing him and his poor team sit for hours watching some dumb rock. At least, in his mind it was hours when it really has only been an hour. But that's when a nice idea popped in his head, to buy some time. "Hey guys! I got an idea! Why don't we go explore this island! Ya know pretend we're on a vacation! This island is beautiful, so why not?" he grinned.

"Vector, we're suppose to be guarding this Emerald. If Knuckles finds out were missing, he'll kill us." Espio said. "And besides... it's getting kinda dark out. Who knows what could be out there in the night."

Vector 'Pffed' and waved his hand off. "Nonsense!! We'll just take it with us! How hard could it be!? And the dark?" He 'Pffed' again. "We can handle it."

"I don't know, Vector..."

"Oh come on.. Knuckles carrys that thing like it's paper! It shouldn't be that hard."

"That's because Knuckles is stronger than us."

"Hah... hahahahahahahahahahaaaa..." Vector laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. Espio just raised an eyebrow. "I can beat that red head any day!"

Espio's eyes narrowed. "Really.."

"Yes"

"Really..."

"Yes."

"Reaalllly..."

"Yes really."

"..."

"Well then... lets get going now shall we?!" Vector stoop up and began walking away down the steps.

"Hey!" Espio called suddenly. "Who's gonna carry the emerald?" Espio asked.

"You guys of course! I'm sure you can manage."

"I thought you were going to carry it since you think your stronger than Knuckles."

"I would, but I'm leading the way. I can't just carry it! I wouldn't know where I'm going." he said and continued walking off.

Espio sighed in defeat. "Okay, Charmy, lets do this.." Espio said getting on one side of the M.E.

"Tch.. I ain't carrying that thing.." Charmy said flying off to catch up with Vector.

Espio's right eye twitched a couple times while watching him leave. He then sighed. "Okay.. here _I_ go.." He said before lifting it up. Once he lifted it, his knee's wobbled a couple times, but he kept his balance and slowly began walking, taking small careful steps. He stopped once he reached the stairs. "Darn, how am I gonna do this.." He carefully took one step down, then his other foot landed safely. "Well, there goes one less stair to go down from." He again slowly took another step. And that's when he heard a familiar annoying sound.

"HEY HURRY UP YOU SLOW POKE!" Charmy yelled. And I'm sure you guys know what happened next.. yes, Espio fell making the Emerald fly up in the air. As Espio was getting hurt at each step of the stairs the Emerald was heading straight for the ground. Actually, not the ground but on...

"OoF!" Charmy cried as he got toppled on by the Emerald. Miraculously, the Emerald did not break into pieces. Espio then came came down and hit his face on the last step to the ground in pain.

Vector soon noticed that his team wasn't behind him. He turned around and went back for them. "God damnit, we just started walking and their already lost!" he yelled to himself. When he got back he had an surprised yet amused look on his face when he saw Espio was on the ground. "Espio, what are you doing? You just lifted that and your already tired? Jeez, I never knew how much of a weakling you truly are." He turned around. "Lets get going and no breaks this time!" He then remembered something. "Wait, where's Charmy?"

Charmy stuck his hand out of the Emerald. "Right... here.." He said.

"What are you doing under there!? Get out and lets get going." He said walking off again.

Espio slowly got up. "Ouch.." He looked at the Emerald and saw that it was still in piece. He walked up to it and slowly lifted it, revealing the flat Charmy who was under it. "Come on, Charmy." He said walking off with the Emerald. Charmy soon followed behind.

_Back at the Vault..._

Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy still continued to eat there food while talking amongst each other. Rouge, who was on the other side of them and still sitting next to the unconscious Shadow ignored them, having other things in her mind like how to get out of this place and how upset she still is with Knuckles. Then something moving beside her interrupted her from her thoughts. She looked to see that Shadow was finally waking up. Rouge then hovered over him. Shadow slowly opened his eyes. "R..Rouge?"

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Shadow? Are you alright?"

"Y...yeah.." he said softly.

"Good!"

**Smack!**

"OWW!" Shadow yelled quickly sitting up. Everyone else froze and turned to look at what happened. "What was that for!!"

"THAT was for locking us in here! Thanks to you we're stuck!" Rouge yelled.

"What?! What about the Chaos emerald!?"

"There's no power left in it!"

"What. WHAT!?! So this means I'm stuck in here with you losers!?"

"Yes, and now we don't have any idea how to get out. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER?!"

He ignored Rouge's outburst. "Didn't you guys try ramming the sucker down?" Shadow asked

"I already told you that this was hard metal." Tails said.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

This took Tails completely off guard. "Well... uh.. soo no burglars could get my inventions.." he sweat dropped.

"No.. NO!!! How! How did I freaking know this was going to happen to me!! Oh yeah, because it ALWAYS DOES!!!"

Cream shot him a confused look. What always happens to him?

"No need to worry Shadow! We'll figure a way outta here!" Sonic said putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Take it off or I'll break it off." Shadow spat.

"Okay!" Sonic said quickly, not needing to be told twice. He'll do it and he knows that.

"What the hell, Sonic? Why are you showing sympathy for him? HE'S the one who locked us in here in the first place!! It's all HIS fault he and the rest of us are stuck in here!" Knuckles spat.

Before Sonic can say anything Shadow beat him to it. "Look, I wasn't even planning on leaving you guys in here for long. Just long enough for me to finally get some relaxation. But thanks to all you dickweeds, I got MYSELF stuck in here which totally screws you guys of your freedom too. Now looks who's the one who should be ashamed."

"But Shadow.." Knuckles pressed on. "You... were the one.... who locked us in here IN THE FIRSSST PLAACE!! YOU should be the one ashamed!"

"KNUCKLES! I just said I wasn't intending on leaving you in here for long, damnit!"

"Still! The fact that you locked us in here makes it entirely your fault!"

"ALRIGHT!! I'm sorry!! Is that what you wanna here??"

The gang was a bit taken back by this. Knuckles, though, didn't give in at all. "Apology NOT accepted."

Shadow intense gaze turned over to Knuckles. "What's with you, Echidna!! What the hell else am I suppose to say for you to forgive me!?"

"The only way I'll EVER forgive you is if you were to get us out of here. But I highly doubt you can do that."

Shadow growled in aggravation. "You know what.... screw you. Who the hell cares if you forgive me or not, and that goes with the rest of you too. I don't care if you want to yell, torture or murder me. I already told you wasn't intending on leaving you guys in here AND I apologized. If that isn't enough for you for forgive me, the hell with you guys, I don't care." And with that, he walked over into a corner, sitting down and sulked.

The vault got strangely quiet again, neither knowing what to say or do this very moment.

It was just then a loud sigh was heard. All heads turned to Rouge.

"You'll never change will you, Shadow?" Rouge chuckled making her way over the the dark hedgehog. Hearing her voice, Shadow lifted his head seeing her approach.

"You know... your lucky your my best friend otherwise I'd kill you right about now." she smiled, bending down to her knees next to him. "You'll never change." she repeated again.

"Rouge, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I forgive you, dummy."

"Me too." came the sudden reply from Cream. She smiled brightly. "I know you never meant to keep us in here. I forgive you."

Tails stepped in right after. "That goes double for me."

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Well... you did apologize which is something I've _never ever_ heard from all the years I've known you. Apology accepted, man."

Amy smiled. "You heard Sonic! And if he forgives you then I do too!"

Knuckles just rolled his eyes at everyone, nodding at how pathetic they were acting now.

To say the least, Shadow was pretty surprised. Of course, know Shadow he would never show it. "Gee.... how.... touching." was his reply. Everyone could clearly hear the sarcasm, but that Shadow! They're used to it.

Rouge rolled her eyes nudging the hedgehog playfully. "Like I said, you'll never change..."

Knuckles walked over into a different corner and sat down. _"Imbeciles.."_

"So, what do we do now?" Amy asked everyone. Everyone was silent, not really knowing what they could do. Now that this whole Shadow dilemma was done and over with.... for now, what _will_ they do? It was silent for the longest while until Cream stepped up to the plate jumping forward, smiling brightly for she came up with a brilliant idea.

"You guys wanna play duck duck goose?" Cream randomly asked out of nowhere. She knew that this was really weird and sudden to ask to play such a preposterous children's game, but she only said it to distract everyone from getting into yet another argument that's been happening in this hour. It's really surprised Cream at how so much hollering can be done in just an hour and how quickly one can hate each other. She hoped this game would help get them all back to normal again like an hour before.

Everyone immediately shot a weird look at her at the sudden haphazardly idea.

Sonic made sure to stay quiet. What dumb sucker would want to play this game?

"Okay," Everyone quickly turned to see that is was Tails who actually agreed to such a game. As funky as this may be to Tails it's was a pretty good idea. He realized what she was trying to do and he quickly agreed, hoping the other would too. He walked up to Cream and smiled at her as he sat down sitting down next to her. He then frowned when no one else stepped in. "Oh come on guys. What else are we suppose to do? At least she came up with something.." Tails said. Cream's smile widened.

Amy was hesitant at first, but then she soon sighed. "Well.. okay then," was her reply. Cream and Tails smile lit up as they looked at each other. Amy sat up and stretched, but before she began walking she over to the still sitting Sonic. "Your playing with us Sonic, right?"

"What?! No way!"

Amy smiled. "Sonic wants to play too!"

"Eh?! Amy I said I didn't ACK--" She hauled him up to his feet and dragged him over.

"Your playing with us.." she demanded.

Sonic shoved himself away from her. "Okay! Okay! I'll play.." Amy smiled and sat down next to Tails. Sonic made sure to sit down on the opposite side of Amy, to be away from her. Sonic glanced back at the other three sitting down and just glaring at them. "You three playin or what?" All three of them made a 'Are you kidding me?' look at him. Sonic sighed and turned around. "Looks like it's just us four then."

"Okay! I'll go first!" Cream happily informed, getting up off the ground. "Duck," She said touching Tails's head "Duck" Then to Amy's "Duck," Then to Sonic's "Duck," back to Tail's head "GOOSE!" She shouted suddenly, touching Amy's head. Cream quickly ran around the room with Amy chasing right after her, then right back to her spot and sat down. "Yay!" She yelled. Amy just shrugged.

"Okay.. my turn.." She said evilly taking out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Umm.. Amy, what are you doing?" Tails asked a little frightened.

"Just making the game a little more... interesting." More like frightening. "Duck," she said gently tapping her hammer on Cream's head. "Duck," Now to Tails's head. "GOOSE!" She yelled quickly hitting Sonic hard in the head with her hammer.

"OUCH! AMY!" Amy then started running around Tails and Cream, all three of them laughing their heads off. Sonic made sure to take it easy on the running so he wouldn't get hurt. Amy ran back to her spot, but before she could sit down Sonic tackled her to the ground."Haha Gotcha!" Amy had a shocked look on her face, then turned to anger.

"SONIC! THAT HURT!" She held her Piko Piko Hammer on a tight grip and hit him as hard as she can on the side of his face. Sonic flew back to the side.

"Oof.." Sonic mumbled as he hit the wall. Shadow chuckled to himself as he saw this.

_"Serves him right.."_ He said to himself.

Sonic sat up rubbing his head, pouting. "Well gee, Amy, that... was uncalled for. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sighing, he stood up. "And hey... you hit me first, why do you get, how come I can't get away with hitting you, even though I didn't even hurt you all that much."

"Because I'm a lady, that's why."

Shadow snorted. _"Your not a lady, your nothing but a little sister."_ he froze. _"Now where the hell did **that** come from?!"_

Knuckles did watch the whole scene but wasn't paying to much attention to it. He was still upset with Shadow. The jerk responsible for this mess. Now that that mofo is in here too, all options of leaving is gone, finished, vanito! He growled in frustration. He knew, _knew _he shouldn't have came! Now that the Master Emerald and the Chaotix is left unprotected, he was extremely worried. Destruction can brew and he can't even be there to save them! This is why he will _never_ forgive Shadow. He completely cut us off from the world and we all could die in here all because of _him._

Glancing over to the four that were still playing, Knuckles frowned. He didn't understand why they forgive him so easily. Hell, why they even considered Shadow as a friend! The guy is a freaken douche! He's always been treating the others like dirt and yet everyone always manages to forgive him soon after. What's there to like about him? The reason was very much unknown to him. Rouge on the other hand... he turned to look at Rouge. She was still next to Shadow, her face completely blank. It was sorta understandable since she's his best friend, but he still didn't comprehend as to why she even likes him!

Rouge felt that she was being stared down. It was confirmed to be non other than Knuckles. Anger seared through her stomach as she shot him an angry glare before looking away.

Knuckles frowned again. Looks like she's still upset with him. He thought for a moment, _"Should I.....apologize?"_ He seethed, the very thought of it maddening, knowing she would most likely tease him if he did. _"I'll....try, but if she does anything to embarrass me, I'll never do it again! Let alone think it!"_

Very slowly he crawled his way over to Rouge, plopping down next to her. He glanced over to the other side at Shadow making sure he wasn't paying any attention, and thankfully, he wasn't.

Rouge did notice his presence but made no attempt to even look at him.

"Uh...Rouge?" he mumbled for her ears to only hear.

He saw her ears twitch in response. "What do you want?" She replied. She was still keeping her eyes on the kids over there.

_"All right, here I go." _Knuckles swallowed a lump in his throat. "Er...well... I.. wanted to.. apologize for acting like a jerk lately and-" She interrupted him.

"Save your breath there, echidna."

Knuckles blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

She's finally glaring at him now, looking awfully perturbed. "There is no need for you to apologize to me."

Now Knuckles was truly puzzled. "Wha- huh?! So... your not upset with me?"

"Now I didn't say that. I am still angry with you. It's just that... I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." she said and looked away again.

"Then who should I be apologizing too?"

She turned back to him. "Shadow."

Knuckles eyes widened. "_Huh?! Shadow_? Why Shadow?"

Rouge crossed her hands. "Earlier, I noticed you didn't even bother to apologize _nor_ forgive him."

Suddenly this all clicked in his head. "Whoa, let me get this straight. Your angry with me... because I didn't forgive and apologize to Shadow? Not because I've been acting like a jerk?"

"Exactly."

"So what... now you want me to apologize to him? And then you'll forgive me?"

"Why yes... that's exactly it." she smiled.

A vein popped in Knuckles's head. "Well...I got two words for you, Bat-Girl. HELL NO!!" he yelled in her face.

That last bit did catch Shadows attention, now just noticing Knuckles who was shooting daggers at him. Shadow's anger boiled, sending one of his own cruel looks right back at him.

The two weren't the only ones angry as Rouge was practically cooking right now. "FINE!" she shouted, pushing Knuckles away from her. "Be that way!"

"Oh no, now what?" Sonic interrupted, hearing Rouge's outburst at Knuckles.

Cream and Tails looked at each in worry. They should have played with them...

"It's nothing!" Knuckles shot back. He stood up and walked back over to his corner. "Nothing at all. Just... go.. do whatever you guys were doing." and he sat back down seething again, shutting everyone out. Or at least, trying to...

Sonic and the others turned to Rouge. She noticed. "What? You heard what he said, it's nothing." she told them, wanting this conversation to be over with already.

More awkward silence came, but it went just as quick when they heard Sonic sigh and began. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm done with this game." he lifted himself to stretch.

"Yeah.. I agree with Sonic. I'm done too." Tails said. "I think it's way past our bed time anyway."

"Tails, we're not children here." said Shadow.

"Well it's past _my_ bedtime, oh and look. Cream's tired too." He said pointing to Cream who was yawning.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda tired myself," Amy said yawning.

"Okay then, lets all get some rest." Tails said. "And uhh guys.. I think it'd be best if we all sleep close together... so we can be warm."

"Sounds great!" Sonic replied happily. Knuckles was about to open his mouth, but Sonic knew him too well. "Don't even think about it Knuckles.... and SHADOW!" Sonic quickly threw in, knowing Shadow would protest this idea as well.

"Fine.." They both said.

Minutes later, everyone soon gathered together in a straight line, lying close together. "Good night, everyone!" Cream said in her cheery voice.

"Good night, Cream." Everyone but Shadow replied to her. Amy elbowed Shadow in the gut. "Okay.. okay.. Good night, Cream." Everyone else then said there good nights and drifted off to sleep together..

* * *

**I Hope you guys like this Chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! Hope you all like this one! I'm not going to do the Vacation story until I get this caught up with it. I just like It even so I can go in order from each story's I'm doing. This is going to start off the next morning.**

_A/N: Finally. Another chapter fixed and ready for you guys. Enjoy._

**

* * *

  
**

_Angel Island.._

The night went and passed all too soon. It was now officially daylight again, the cool and early smell of the morning. The form of droplets that appears on thin, exposed objects was shown quite clearly all around the forest. The the lovely droplets known as dew making the forest glimmer beautifully.

Vector really liked the mornings. It's always so pretty and the cool air blowing in on him was truly relaxing. Right now, though, it was a bit too cool and he wondered why. _Wait a minute,_ he thought_. What's that sound?_

Vector kept walking ahead through the forest and noticed something instantly up ahead. "Hmm? What is that?" As he got closer, he noticed that it was a big beautiful, sparkling lake with a huge waterfall on the other side of it. "Wohoho.." he moaned and covered his arms for warmth. "No wonder why it's so cold!" he took a brief moment to admire this view. "Wow.. this island really _is_ beautiful! Right guys?" Vector turned around and saw none of his team mates. "What the.. I guess I was to fas-" He was interrupted by a loud, piercing yell.

"BONZAI!!!" Vector looked up to see it was none other than Charmy jumping into the water. He dove into a water causing a huge splash, getting Vector wet. Vector growled.

"Charmy!!"

Charmy stuck his head out of the water. "Huh? Oh, hi, Vector!"

"Never do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Jump without letting me know."

"Tch.. your not my father."

"You want me to come over there and drown you?"

"If you can even swim..."

"OF COURSE I CAN SWIM! I'M A CROCODILE!" Vector yelled.

"No need to yell. Sheesh.. blow my ears off."

"Well.. don't say such stupid things. Hey wait a minute... I thought you were helping Espio carry the rock?"

"Pfft.. I ain't carrying that heavy loader."

Vector looked back the passage he just went through. "Well no wonder why he's not here yet!" He turned back to Charmy. "You idiot! You were suppose to help him! He could be lost!"

"He'll manage.."

"You better be right.. or I will go in that water and drown you."

"Ohh so you were kidding before?"

"Yes, but this time I'm serious!"

"Eh heh..."

A couple minutes later Espio came, very exhausted. He dropped the Emerald and fell to the floor breathing heavily.

Vector was already sitting down, leaning on a tree. He noticed Espio on the floor. "There you are, Espio. Glad to see your safe."

"You... guys were... waiting for.. me?" he gasped between breaths.

"Yep.. now that your here I guess we can go now. CHARMY GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Vector shouted.

"Aww.. already.." Charmy complained, swimming towards shore.

"What!? But I just got here.. I need some rest. I just carried that Emerald all night!" Espio complained. Yes all night. Not once did they stop to rest. It was all Vector. He wanted to know what it felt like to explore during the dark. It was a great experience for him. Charmy... not so great. He always yelled out, "MONSTER!!" at everything he thought was a monster. They were only leaves and the sound of leaves. He calmed as soon as daylight approached though. Espio on the other hand....poor Espio, carrying the Master Emerald _all night._ It sucked.

"Relax," Vector replied. "All you need is some water. Charmy give him some water." he ordered.

"Your not the boss of me, and besides why can't he just get it himself.."

"Charmy... NOW!"

"Fine..." Charmy took a bucket out of nowhere and put some water inside it. He strolled over to Espio and dumped it all over him.

"Charmy! You were suppose to let him drink it!"

"Ohh.. oops.."

"Whatever.. lets just go.." Vector said moving in the next direction. Charmy followed close behind him.

Espio sighed, still on the ground now wet. He weakly got up, picked up the Emerald and slowly moved in the same direction as them.

_Back in the Vault..._

Rouge was the first one to wake up, though only halfway. She noticed her hands were on someone. She opened her eyes all the way to see it was none other than..... Sonic? She quickly drew them away, very disgusted. But she retracted her hand back a little to fast, accidentally elbowed the person behind her. She heard a grunt. Rouge stopped moving. She then heard him calm down. She sighed, until she felt something warm on _her_. She lifted her head up so she could see and turned to see it was, of course, you all should know... Knuckles the Echidna. Anger immediately boiled in her.

**BAM!**

"Ouch!!!! What the F-" Knuckles stopped right at that f. "Who did that!" Everyone then opened their eyes wondering what all the commotion was. Knuckles then noticed Rouge was sitting up with her hands crossed, looking the other way. "Batgirl! Why the hell did you hit me!?"

"You had your dirty little hands all over me!" How the heck did she not know he was behind her anyway?! That sly hot-headed jerk!

"Well.. Sooorry! It was an accident!"

"If you wanted to cuddle with me, Knucklehead, you could have at least asked." she teased. Even though she's still very much upset with him from yesterday, it doesn't mean she'll act any different around him. He is just too easy to mess with.

"Never in a million years." was his reply.

Rouge just smirked and noticed eyes staring at them. "What are you guys lookin' at?"

"Well.. we just wanted to know what all the commotion was SINCE YOU WOKE US UP!" Shadow yelled.

"Awww... is poor Shadow grumpy from his wittle nappy.." Rouge teased. Now for Rouge, it goes the same exact way for Shadow too.

"Shut up." Shadow yelled at her. "Well I'm gonna go back to sleep, but if any of you dickheads wake me up! All. hell. will. break. lose!" Shadow said, walking over to a corner and lied down, falling into an instant slumber. Everyone just stared at him, not really knowing exactly what to do. Everyone then sat together all the way on the other side of the room.

_"Gaah man!!"_ Sonic sighed.

_"What's wrong, Sonnikku?"_ Amy whispered back.

_"I just had the best dream of my life!"_

_"What was it about?"_ Tails asked.

_"Freedom."_

Tails sweat dropped. Of course... he should have known that.

"_Your not the only one, Sonic! I had the romantic dream ever! It was about-_"

"_About me, right?"_

Amy smiled._ "You know me too well, Sonic. I'm glad you actually do pay attention to me."_

_"Yu-huh....right."_ he brushed her off._ "So, guys. Since freedom has been shoved away from us, what the heck are we going to do now?"  
_

_"Well.. for starters... we don't we just eat some breakfast?"_ Tails suggested.

_"That sounds good." _Cream replied.

Everyone then crowded around the food that they had left and started eating.

Sonic sighed again._ "I wish we can have a real breakfast.. not snacks."_

_"We'll have to deal with what we got, Sonic."_ Tails said. Sonic frowned from hearing this.

_"Hey, Sonic! How about I cheer you up by making a little buffet for you."_ Amy whispered to Sonic, smiling brightly.

_"With snacks...?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Thanks, but no thanks because I'm not in the mood for snacks right now."_ Amy saddened a bit from that.

Cream decided to take Amy's idea and asked Tails._ "Hey, Tails? Do you want me to make a buffet for you with these snacks?"_

Tails was a little shocked by her asking this._ "Uhh... sure.." _he smiled.

_"Great!"_

Amy saddened even more when she saw Cream putting up a buffet for Tails._ "Cream is sure lucky to have a nice guy like him.."_

Rouge also saw Cream hooking up a buffet and smiled._ "Hey Knuckles, want me to make YOU a buffet?" _It's not like she'd really do it, she was just teasing again. Plus she knew what Knuckles reply would be, which why she even asked in the first place.

Knuckles made a evil glare at her."No, I can eat myse-" Knuckles stopped by Rouges hand on his mouth.

_"Quiet! Your gonna wake Shadow."_ Rouge said looking st Shadow. She saw him move a little, but still was asleep.

Knuckles pulled her hand away."WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT SHA-"

_**Bam!**_

_"IDIOT!" _she seethed. What the hell is wrong with this echidna! Why does he hate Shadow so much?!

Shadow did stir, but he did not wake. Thankfully.

"_What are you crazy, Knucklehead?" _Sonic freaked.

Rubbing his sore head, Knuckles replied, _"Gee, I thought you guys would have at least known this by now. I'm not afraid of Shadow. I'll be glad to take him on any freakin' day._"

_"Of course we knew that, but there's no way you'll ever be able to fight him. Specially when he's raging angry. Remember the time he broke both of Sonic's arms just for taking the last of the eggs?" _Amy told him.

Sonic frowned. _"Oh.. you had to mention that, didn't you Amy.."_

_"Ha! I remember that!" _Knuckles chuckled. _"Though seriously...your wrong. I can take that mofo!"_

_"If you can't beat me, what makes you think you can beat Shadow?"_ Rouge said.

Knuckles quickly shot a glare her way._ "Rouge, what the hell? You'd be defeated even faster than Shadow."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me, biznetch!"_

Rouge gasped. Oh he did not just go there! "WHY YOU!!--" Knuckles quickly backed away.

_"'Rouge please! Don't!!"_ Tails quickly cut in, grasping her shoulder..

_"Yes, please! Listen to Tails!" _Cream joined in on the other side.

Sonic and Amy could only sweat drop.

* * *

Soon after they managed to get Rouge to stop from murdering the echidna right there on the spot, they all presumed eating again.

_"Sooo, what now? Since we're all pretty much damn near done with this crap of a food Shadow chose for us, what now?"_ Sonic asked yet again.

The crew became silent.

_"Hey...I got an idea!" Cream boasted. "Why don't we play--" _she was interrupted.

_"Uhh Cream? Not that I mind any of your games, but I'm not really in the mood for one right now." _Sonic was quick to reply.

"_O-Oh. Okay.." _she frowned, which pretty much forced Tails to frown soon after.

_"Ooh! I got a good one! Let's do a prank of Shadow! And before you even try to argue with me, because you guys ALWAYS DO, specially YOU, Rouge, think of it as a way of getting back to him for locking us in here." _Knuckles said.

You know.. the more they thought about it, it wasn't all that bad.

"YEAH, why-" Sonic stopped by Amy, who was covering his mouth.

_"Sonic, do you want Shadow to wake up!?"_ Amy yelled quietly to him, pulling her hand away.

_"Sorry.."_ Sonic said._ "But hey! I've got just the plan! I've always wanted to do this! Ever since he broke my arms."_ Sonic then whispered to everyone his plan.

Minutes later...

_"Okay.. Tails, put the whip cream on his hand."_ Sonic said

_"I don't even understand why **I** have to do this..."_

_"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you if he catches you." _Sonic reasoned.

Tails then gulped and silently walked over to Shadow. He silently took the cap off, and sprayed it all on his hand. Tails sighed in relief when he didn't wake up. Tails turned around the others. He saw Amy and Cream giggling whilst Rouge seemed a bit hesitant about this. Sonic and Knuckles were enjoying every moment of this. Sonic looked back at Tails. _"Go on.. go on.."_ he said, then laughed a little some more. Tails moved one of his tails and placed it near Shadows nose. He started tickling his nose and you guys all know what will happen...

**Plop!**

"What the heck!!!" Tails quickly ran to the others. "Okay! Who's the dick that did this!" Shadow seethed, whiping the whip cream off his face. Everyone then started laughing except Tails who was only pretending to laugh. Rouge wasn't laughing at all, actually. She walked away from the group, over to Shadow to help him, pulling out an napkin she kept on her. "Shut up! It's not very funny!"

"Sorry Shadow, we just had to do it! You were just lying there waiting to be pranked on." Sonic said still laughing.

"Serves you right!!" said Knuckles, hardly able to contain his laughter.

"Stop that laughing!" Shadow yelled. But the more he'd yell, the more they'd laugh. Shadow then got pissed. He pulled Rouge's hand away and stood up, storming his way towards them. Everyone then automatically stopped laughing at they saw the pissed Shadow walking towards them.

"Uhhh.. Shadow, you aren't really gonna hurt us.. are you?" Tails asked.

Minutes later...

"Heh.. now I can finally get some sleep around here." Shadow said sitting down in his corner. He looked back at the others. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw they all laid out on the floor tied together. Rouge smirked, satisfied with what Shadow had done.

"Sweet dreams, guys. Rouge." Shadow said, getting comfortable and falling back asleep.

* * *

**Well.. I hope you guys liked this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wazzup Peeps! Just to let you all know that once School is almost over, I'm gonna be updating my stories practically everyday! School always gets me lazy... Besides, I have other stories already in my mind. All about Sonic of Course, but one about Pokemon. Yes that right peeps, I'm gonna do other stories now besides just Sonic. But I'm gonna wait until Summer vaca. Okay enough of this Chitter-chatter.. Er.. okay ONWARD!**

_Angel Island..._

Vector kept walking through the path, leading who the heck knows. He then felt something wet drop on him. He stopped and looked up to see that there was just gray clouds in the sky. He then felt another drop on him, this time in his eye. "Argh.." He wiped his eye dry. He turned around to see only Charmy behind him obviously by the look on his face bored to death. He of course realized Espio wasn't there because of the heavy Emerald he was lifting on his own. "Well Charmy, looks like it's going to rain. We need to find some shelter."

"But I like the rain! You should too considering your a crocodile." Charmy said.

"Shut up and look for some shelter."

"Whatever.." Charmy looked around the forest to find anything useful they can use. It surprisingly didn't take him long time to find one. "HEY LOOK! A CAVE!" Charmy said pointing the the dark cave.

"Hmm... where could we find a place to stay.." Vector said ignoring Charmy.

"Hey! I said I found a cave!"

Vector kept looking around still ignoring the bee.

"HEY! I SAID I FOUND A CAVE!!!!" Charmy yelled.

Vector turned around. "WILL YOU SHUT- Hey! a cave!" Vector said running inside. Charmy just twitched his left eye a couple times, then the rain began to pour down drenching Charmy.

Minuts later Espio came by extremely tired and yet again wet. But what kept him going was the cool rain falling on him. He was very hot earlier from the heat and lifting all day, but the rain really helped him. He then spotted Charmy just standing there looking at the Cave. He slowly placed down the Emerald. "Charmy, what are you doing?" He asked while approaching him.

Charmy then snapped. "VECTOR!!!!!! JUST WHEN I WAS BEGINNING TO DO SOMETHING NORMAL FOR A CHANGE, YOU RUIN IT!!! I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA MAKE UHH.. ESPIO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" He yelled pulling Espio into the cave with him.

"Hey! Ugh.. I gotta get the Emerald!" Espio said while being pulled.

"Screw the rock I have money!"

"What? No you don't.."

"Yeah I know, I just always wanted to say that." They then entered the cave.

_Inside the Cave..._

Charmy stormed in very pissed until he noticed the cave. It was all wet and dirty. "This is nasty! I'm not sitting or lying inside this cave."

"Well then I guess you can sleep standing then." Vector said who was already sitting on the hard ground.

"No way! eh.. Can I sleep on your large mouth?"

"Hell no!"

Espio then entered in. "Ahh Espio, you've made it." Vector said

"Yes" He said turning back outside.

"Hey! where you goin?"

"To get the Emerald."

"Ohh forget about that damn rock for once! You need a break! You've carried that sucker all day, which CHARMY should have helped you with.." Vector said now looking at the bee.

"I told you, I don't care about that dumn Ol' rock!"

"Charmy, Knuckles will kill us if anything happens to that rock- I mean Emerald."_ "Great.. now he's got me sayin it.."_ Espio thought.

"Tch.. who cares! It's not my responsibility. It's yours, since your the one taking care of it. Which would mean If anything did happen to it, you would be the one that will be killed."

"Charmy, you know that what one of us do wrong, we all get blamed."

"Nu uh. Name one time!?"

"Okay, what about that time you stole that ladys.. uh... _toy.._ and played with it, thinking it really was a toy. We all beat up badly, all because of you."

"Hey! I didn't know! I saw her playing with it through a window and I was like 'Oh cool! I must have that!'"

"You saw here playing with it!!!!" Espio said wide eyed. Vector just raised an eyebrow very interested.

"Yeah! It was kinda wierd though.. I mean she was-"

"Don't wanna hear it!" Espio said blushing, while running out for the M.E.

"Charmy." Vector said.

"Yeah?"

"Your an idiot."

_Back in the Vault..._

Everyone sat quietly again on the cold floor thinking on what they should do until Sonic yet again broke it.

"Hey! Anyone wanna hear a funny joke I heard some dude say to some girl once?"

"Sure." Amy, Cream, And Tails said. The rest of the 3 just looked at Sonic.

"Okay! Here goes.. Ahem... Why did Micheal Jackson go to Wal-Mart?"

"Why?" Tails said.

"Because boys pants were half off!"

Everyone laughed except Shadow and Knuckles. Knuckles would have laughed but there's something he didn't know. "I don't get it.. who's Micheal Jackson?" he asked

Everyone just stared at him. "You don't know who he is?" Sonic asked.

"No..."

"You seriously need to get out more Knucklehead.." Rouge said

"Well.. I have to protect the M.E. It's very important to me." Knuckles said.

"Speaking of the M.E. I wonder how Team Chaotix is doing.." Amy said.

"I know.." Knuckles said. "I hope it's not in danger... this time I can't be there to protect it."

"Don't worry Knuxs, I'm sure Team Chaotix is taking extra care of it." Sonic said.

"You already told me that!"

"I did?"

"Yes, yesturday, at the beginning when we just got stuck."

"Oh.. yeah.. well whatever.."

More silence flooded the room..

"...still, that joke was pretty funny.." Everyone exept Shadow, Knuckles smiled.

Amy then all of a sudden saddened. "Guys.. how are we gonna get out of here... I mean It's been two days now and I have this feeling that we all could die in here.. and I'm to young and gorgeous to die."

"I feel the same way Amy, There's still a lot more things in life I want to go and see. Not to mention more beautiful jewels I can steal." Rouge said making the same expression Amy is.

"I'm younger than you guys and I don't want to die. My mom and Cheese would be upset without me.. and I can't even say good bye.." Cream said starting to tear up.

"Don't worry guys.. everything will be okay.. we'll figure a way outta here." Sonic said.

"Don't even Sonic, you know full well we can't get out unless someone enters the code. WHICH KNOW ONE EVEN KNOWS!" Rouge making evil glares at Tails.

"Ehehheh... sorry..."

"Rouge, stop, Sonic is right. We will get out of here. We just have to wait until someone noticed we're missing." Knuckles said.

"Shouldn't Team Chaotix know since you've been gone for two days and you were only suppose to be gone for a couple of hours?" Sonic asked.

"Knowing them? HA! yeah right... they have crappy memory. All three of them."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll figure out we're missing and come all the way here and free us." Sonic said smiling.

Everyone just stared at him. "Yeah... right.." Everyone said Simultaneously.

"Jeez, you guys are so freaken negative.."

"Well.. when It comes to be trapped in a Vault with no one knowing we're in here.. yes we have to be.." Knuckles said.

"Well, everytime I say something positive, we do make it out right??" Sonic said

"Well... actually when you do, everything becomes worse, then we make it out."

"But we still make it out though.." Sonic said smiling again.

"Okay, why the hell are we talking about this! It's pointless!" Shadow yelled.

"Your just jealous because you know I'm right.." Sonic said grinning.

"No! Because It's freaken pointless and gay!" Shadow negatively replied.

"No.. no.. your jealous all right.."

"Sonic, would you just shut the hell up! Your just as worse as Rouge!" Knuckles said turning to Rouge.

Rouge just stuck up her middle finger at him.

Knuckles made an evil glare at her.

"Jeez Knuckles, must you get in a fight with everyone!" Amy yelled.

"Stay out of this pinky."

"What did you just say!!!" Amy yelled.

Knuckles grinned. "_Pinky_"

Amy clenched her fists together. "You have the count of 5 to apologize or things will get ugly.." She said taking out her Piko Piko Hammer. "5"

Sonic freaked. "You might wanna apologize Knuckles! That hammer is deadly!"

"4"

"Ohh please! I've seen her use that Hammer.. pathetic..."

Amy got even angrier. "3!"

"Knuckles, I think you should apologize. Then again... I would love to see you get tortured by a girl soo keep being stubborn." Shadow said.

"2"

"Shut up Shadow!"

"Oh god damnit! Amy, I'm sorry for what Knucklehead here called you, now would you please spare him!?"

"Sorry Rouge, your too late." Amy then held up her Pik piko hammer and ran towards Knuckles. Knuckles just stood there waiting for Impact. When she got close enough Sonic stood in Knuckles way holding his hands up to stop the Hammer. Amy gasped and tried to stop but It was too late. She hit Sonic right in the stomach cuasing him to hit fly back along with Knuckles since he was behind Sonic.

"Sonic, why the heck did you do that?" Amy said.

"Ow.. because, It's pointless to be fighting for something stupid."

"Get off me!!" Knuckles yelled pushing Sonic off of him.

Shadow enjoyed every minute of this. He was glad that faker stepped in. _"You gotta love Amy sometimes.."_ Shadow thought smiling to himself.

Rouge just Smirked. "Your such an idiot most of the time Knucklehead. Your acting more stubborn than usual."

"Well thats because you guys are annoying the living hell out of me!"

"Knuckles, we'll leave you alone If you shut up and sit down for a while." Rouge said.

"Hmph." Was all Knuckles said as he sat down. Rouge close after joined him and sat next to him.

Sonic painfully sat down since his stomach was still hurting from the hammer. Amy say down next to him.

"Sorry Sonic, I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay, I'll be okay in like 3 minutes." Amy smiled.

Cream and Tails watched everything that happened from the backround. They didn't even both to do anything, they just say together minding there own business.

Shadow, who was still standing watched everybody as they sat together, couple wise. He just sighed and sat alone in the corner bored to death.

**Heh.. Gonna end It here guys. I know It's wierd How I made them go into differant conversations after convesations but o well.. I just hope you guys liked this Chapter. Tell me what you think so far people! I must know if you like it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Hmm.. people seem to like this story more than my other ones. Well, I'm glad you at least like ONE of my stories.. Things are getting pretty serious now.. but not much.. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Characters...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_In the Vault_

Everyone was sitting around very bored. They didn't even know what time it was, or if it was day or night. They were already running out of food, and some of it was already bad. They were all extremely worried that they would rot in there for the rest of there lives.

Amy turned her head to Sonic and saw that he was lying on the floor with a dazed, bored look on his face. She knows Sonic always goes on his daily run. Being stuck in here any longer can make him snap. Amy crawled over to Sonic. "Sonic, are you alright?" She whispered to him.

"..." He didn't answer. Just kept looking up at the ceiling. This made Amy sadden even more.

"Don't worry Sonic, like you said before, we'll make it out of here. Then you can run as much as you want."

Sonic again still was't moving. Amy then laid back along with him, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. "Don't worry Sonic, you'll be okay." She said sweetly. She then closed her eyes.

"Amy..." Sonic said to her. He was still looking at the ceiling. Amy quickly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"If we every make it out of here," He said. "I'll go on that date you've wanted." He finished.

Amy stared with pure shock on her face. She wondered what actually made him say that. Could it be? Could it be he does like her after all?

"Sonic..." She said with tears starting to come.

Sonic turned to her. "Don't get too exited Amy, it's only a one time thing." Amy smile brightened and hugged him real tight.

Tails sat there looking at the two. He smiled at them. He then heard quiet tears coming from the rabbit sitting next to him. He turned his attention to her. "What's wrong Cream?" he asked.

"We're not gonna get out of here.. are we?" she asked him.

"Of course we are!" He said to her. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling a sweet innocent trusting smile. "It may take a while but I know, just know we'll make it out of here. So don't worry."

Cream smiled back at him. She couldn't help herself but hug him. "Thank you" She said. Tails blushed a bit and hugged her back.

Knuckles was on his own mind. He was sitting down with his hands behind his back, leaning against a wall, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He really needs to get out of here and protect the M.E. No way the Chaotix can protect it for long. Someone is bound to steal that Emerald. Heck, maybe someone stole it already! Damn! He never felt so helpless, and now he's stuck in here... all because of _him!_ Knuckles turned his head to Shadow who was looking at the ground. He made a low scowl at him.

Rouge, who was sitting right next to him heard this and turned to him. She saw him making death glares at Shadow. She raised an eyebrow. "Knuckles, why do you hate Shadow so much?" She whispered to him.

Knuckles turned his head to Rouge. "What?"

She pointed to Shadow. "Shadow?"

Knuckles turned back to Shadow, then back to Rouge. "What about Shadow?"

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked again.

"Why do you like him so much?" He asked back.

Rouge frowned a bit. "Shadow is my best friend. We always help each other out whenever needed, and we understand each other most of the time. Plus we get along too" She answered.

Knuckles lowered his head down a bit. "And we're the complete opposite." He frowned.

"We do help each other when needed though.."

"Yeah... right.."

Rouge smiled at him. "Knuckles, have you ever heard the saying 'Opposites attract'."

Knuckles looked back up to her. "Yes, I've had," He said to her "but I never fully knew what It meant."

Rouge's smile brightened a bit. "Here... let me show you..."

Rouge head started moving closer to Knuckles face. Knuckles blushed upon seeing this, but moved closer as well. Both of there lips were going to touch until they heard giggles from the otherside of the vault. They both stopped and looked at the rest of the group.

"AWWW CRAP!" Sonic yelled.

"Haha! Looks like you lost the bet Sonic!" Tails yelled happily. Cream and Amy were laughing and Shadow kept his eyes on Knuckles and Rouge.

Knuckles raised an eyebow. "What are you guys doing?"

Sonic turned back to them both. "We all noticed that you guys were movin in on each other and we quickly made a bet to see if you guys would actually kiss in front of us. If it wern't for Cream and Amy's giggling, I would have won!"

Amy and Cream smiled. "Sorry Sonic, we couldn't help it!" Amy laughed.

Rouge moved away from Knuckles a little embarrassed. She actually kind of forgot they were stuck in a vault with the others.

Knuckles stood up, about ready to bash Sonic's skull in until Amy stopped him. "Heehee Knuckles, there's no need to get upset!"

"Upset? Upset!? Oh I'm upset alright! You just ruined my chance for aaaaaaa" Knuckles turned to Sonic and saw a smiling grin on his face. "aaaaaa- I mean you were... uh... and...err.. um... SHUT UP!" And he quickly sat back down and looked away from everyone. Everyone just laughed at him.

_With Chaotix..._

The Chaotix team were sitting lazily on the ground inside the cave. The master emerald was lieing safely next to Espio glowing it's green color around the cave giving them some light. Then all of a sudden it started glowing a lot more shinier. Espio turned to it and made a confused look.

"Wow! Look, it's glowing! How did you do that Espio!?" Charmy asked.

"I didn't do anything to it.." He said.

Vector and Charmy walked up to it. "Why is it glowing?" Vector asked.

"Like I know!" Espio snapped back.

"Hey, I was just curious! No need to get touchy here! 'sniff'" He said a little hurt.

Then the emerald started glowing more shinier than it already was, making all three of them close there eyes. "Ahh!" They all yelled and shielded there eyes. Once the emerald stopped glowing they all opened there eyes and were shocked at what they saw. They saw a little picture from the emerald showing a metal door. They all looked and were confused.

"What the heck is this?" Vector said.

"Cool! Television!" Charmy smiled. Charmy checked around the emerald. "Hey! where is the nob I can turn. This channel sucks!"

"Shut up Charmy!" Vector yelled and looked more at this picture. "I'm confused, is this suppose to mean something?!" He asked Espio.

"I think so. It looks like some sort of huge vault" He said shrugging.

"Why the hell would it show us that? Does it want us to steal something?" Vector asked.

Espio shrugged again.

The picture from the emerald then started moving closer up to the door, then through it revealing 7 familair figures inside. The three stood shocked at they saw Sonic and the others sitting inside the vault.

"Hey! Thats Sonic!" Vector yelled.

"And the others!" Espio added.

"Hey no fair!" Charmy yelled. Vector and Espio looked at Charmy confused.

"What?"

"How come they get to be on TV And we don't! They always get to do everything! This is so unfair!" He yelled. Vector and Charmy just rolled there eyes at him.

"This makes no sense though.." Espio said. They both turned to him. "Why aren't they doing anything? There just sitting there."

"There probably making a reality show or something." Charmy said looking a but closer.

"Charmy, this is not a television show!" Vector spat.

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"YUUH HUUUH!"

"NUUUHH UUUHHHH!!"

"Guys! Look at this!" Espio said snapping them out of there argument. They both turned their attention to the emerald seeing Tails move to the door. They saw that he was just looking at it, checking around it.

"Why isn't he opening it?" Espio asked.

"Maybe he forgot how to open it." Vector said.

Then all of a sudden the emerald started glowing bright again. They all sheilded there eyes. Once it stopped they all looked and saw a green shinning figure standing in front of them.

"Greetings." The figure said.

"HOLY CRAP! RUUUUN! IT'S A GHOST!!!" Charmy yelled and flew behind Vector holding on to his back.

Vector glared at Charmy. "Get offa me!" He yelled trying to pull him off,b ut was struggling trying too. He then started running around in circles trying to get the scared bee off.

The figure just giggled. Espio turned his attention back to the figure. "Who are you?"

The figure turned her head to Espio. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Ohh... uhh.. well.. ya see, Knuckles asked us to watch over the M.E for him for a couple hours, but he never returned."

"And thats why I'm here." She said.

"What do you mean? Something bad happen?"

"I kinda figured you would have figured that out without me coming out, but I guess not."

"What that suppose to mean!" Vector yelled standing in front of her. It seemed he finally got Charmy off of him.

"It nothing.. I must tell you that Knuckles and the others are trapped."

"Trapped?" All three gasped.

"Yes, and since you three now know, you must go and help them before they die in there."

"What!? Die!?"

"Yes, now please go help them." She said now starting to disappear.

"Hey wait!" Espio asked. "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure smiled. "My name.. is Tikal." And she disappeared into nothing. The emerald then stopped shinning and went back to it's dim lighting.

"Tikal eh?" Vector said. "Never heard of her.."

"Don't you see Vector." Espio said.

"Huh?"

"Sonic and the others are in danger, we've got to go help them!"

"Danger?" Charmy said. He then smiled brightly. "FINALLY!! WE GET TO BE HEROS NOW! YESS!!"

"Charmy.. we're only gonna open the door and set them free..." Espio said.

"So? That still makes us heroes!"

"Yeah.. whatever.."

"Guys!" Vector said. They both turned to him.

"What?" They both said.

"She never did tell us _where.._ they were held." They all stared at each other for a second, then fell anime style.

_Back in the Vault..._

"Any luck Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Nope, nothing.." He said going back to his spot next to Cream.

"Figured.."

"Don't worry Sonic, like you said we'll get ou-" She was interuppted by Shadow.

"Would you stop with that! I'm tired of hearing it! You said it like a million times already, and look, still stuck."

Amy frowned. "I'm sorry... I was just try-"

"Trying to help I know.."

"Cut it out Shadpw, she was jus-"

"Trying to be helpful? Yes, I know.."

Sonic made a wierd look at him. "Ok, now your sta-"

"Starting to creep you out? I know.." He said smiling. Everyone now made a wigged out look at him.

"Sha-" Rouge was interuppted.

"What?"

Rouge didn't even bother talking. Shadow then smiled at everyone. _"At least__ they'll shut up now.."_

Sonic then came up with a little plan. "StopbeingajerkShadow!" He said as quickly as he can. Everyone didn't really catch what he just said except Amy since she was right beside him.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at him. Amy then joined in on his idea. "Yeahstopit!

"Oh great, now you guys are gonna talk really fast from now on?"

"Yeswearebecauseyourebeingajerk!"

"I'm sorry, I ddin't quit catch that?" he said.

"Yourajerk!"

"What was that?"

"Jer-"

"Jerk, yes I know.."

Amy fumed. Shadow just laughed.

"Calm down Amy, don't listen to him. Just ignore him."

"Finally.." They both just made evil glares at him.

After that little argument no one really talked again for a while.they just say there thinking on what to do. Knuckles then broke it.

"God, why is it so hot in here all of a sudden!"

"How are you hot? Your already naked." Rouge said

"Shut up."

"Now that you mention it it is kinda hot in here.." Amy said.

Sonic grinned. "Why don't you take your clothes off if your soo hot."

Amy took out her Piko Piko hammer and bashed him in the head. "You pervert!"

"Ouch.. I was only sayin..." He said rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry guys. You need to turn the fan on from the outside."

"Fan?"

"Yeah.."

"If there's a fan then that means..." Sonic looked up. "Holy crap look at that!?" He yelled pointing to a vent. Everyone looked up ad saw it.

"The heck.. how come we never noticed this before..." Knuckles said.

"Who cares, this could be our only ticket out!"

"I don't know Sonic... That vent look really small.." Amy said.

Sonic looked at it carefully. "Well then.. we can use the smallest person in here to do it."

"And the only smallest person in here is..." Everyone turned to Cream.

"Huh? Me?"

"You are the only smallest in here. If you had Cheese with you, we'd send him."

"Well umm alright.." Cream used her huge ears to fly up to the vent. She looked a it carefully. "It looks like this vent is bolted shut."

Everyone then made evil glares at Tails. Tails just sweat dropped. "Heh, sorry..."

Cream slowly made her way down. "I'm sorry guys. Even if we did get it open, I wouldn't fit, it's way to small."

Shadow scowled. "Yeah, because of your big he- Ouch!" Shadow yelled as Rouge elbowed him.

"What?" Cream asked confused.

"He... was just going to say your cute." Rouge smiled.

"Oh.. Thanks Mr. Shadow." Cream said politely. Shadow just looked away.

"Damnit! We'll never get out of here will we? Sonic asked everyone.

Shadow sighed. "Guys... will you STOP saying the same crap over and over! If I hear any of you say that again... I swear, YOUR DEAD!"

Sonic slowly stepped back. "Okay sorry jeez, we just want to get out is all."

"So what are we going to do now guys? huh? We have nothin now.." Knuckles said.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait for someone to rescue us." Tails answered.

Everyone then grew silent...

"We're gonna die.." Everyone but Tails said. Tails just sweat dropped.

**To be continued...**

**Yes, I'm ending it here. I really hoped you liked this chapter. That part when Knuckles and Rouge almost kissed, I hope you guys didn't think that was too gay... :/**

**Later Days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am sorry I took so long with this. I was being really lazy and just wanted to read Pokemon fics. I'll try and continue more earlier for the next chapter.**

**Umm, I'm sorry to dissapoint you all but this chapter is only on the Chaotix team. The next chapter will be mostly on whats happening in the vault and some chaotix scenes. So yea, sorry guys.**

**I've also been watching my brother play Resident Evil: Outbreak. It's fun watching him! And I'm now learning how to play. I don't even know why I'm telling you guys this..I'm sure your like 'WTF, who cares about your life.' lol. **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the crew.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

The Chaotix were all sitting inside the cave thinking where their friends were being held in. They also wondered how and when this situation happened. They couldn't help but feel alittle scared, I mean the culprit could actually go after them since they too are friends with Sonic. But since they're not at the detective office they do feel kinda safe. Even though they do have nothing to worry about since there is no culprit, but they don't know that.

Charmy then happened to notice that it was no longer raining outside and that it was beautiful out. He smiled wondering if there were any beautiful flowers around, completely forgetting the main problem thats going on here. He got up off the ground and for the first time in days started _walking_ out the cave.

Vector ad Espio heard footsteps and turned to Charmy who was walking out of the cave.

"Where do you think your going?" Vector asked him. Charmy snapped out of his daydream and turned to Vector.

"Outside to do my daily flower picking." he answered and rose back up into the air again.

"Charmy, we have more important things to do than pick stupid flowers. Have you even thought about where Sonic and the others might be?" Vector asked him.

Charmy smiled, "Of course I have."

"Really now, where?" he curiously asked.

"Weeelllll, I was thinking very hard on this one and I think I have an idea at where they might be." he told him.

Vector raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"They could be at..."

"Aaaat??" Vector said urging him to continue.

"At...The station square bank."

Vector and Espio fell anime style. "Why the hell would they be at a bank!!" Vector yelled.

"Hey! It's very possible! I mean seriously, they're stuck inside a vault."

"Charmy, those vaults are filled with money. The one that Sonic is trapped in is empty." Espio simply stated.

"Well, they probably tried to steal some money, but got trapped in the process."

Espio frowned with frusteration. "Charmy, are you that much of an idiot! Sonic would never steal anything from a bank."

"He could have money problems!"

"Charmy...you are such a-"

"I got it!" Vector interuppted, making both Charmy and Espio jump.

"Got what? Milk?" Charmy asked.

"No..." He frowned, "But I think I know where Sonic and the others are!" he said happily.

"Where?" asked Espio.

"Eggman is probably up to no good again. That has to be it! Eggman probably kidnapped them! And now it's up to us to save them!"

Charmy clapped his two hands together and his eyes started to sparkle with delight. "So this means we ARE going to be heroes!?"

"Yep! And we're going to stop that villian and save our hero Sonic!"

Charmy squealed like a girl. "And this time all the people around the world will love us!"

"And we'll probably become more famous than Sonic!" Vector continued.

"AND we'll be rich!" Charmy finished happily.

Both Vector and Charmy were thinking the same happy thought and had goofy looks on there faces.

Espio sighed. "There's a problem with that guys."

They both snapped out of it and looked to Espio. "What" they both said, confused.

"Where is Eggman?"

There was a slight silence that filled the cave.

"CRAP!" Vector yelled.

"What are we gonna do now?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know, but we have to figure out something..." Vector frowned.

They all were silent again _now_ trying to think where Eggman is. As Vector and Espio were thinking, they then heard a growl that came from Charmy. They both turned to him. Charmy held his stomach and sweat dropped. "Ehehehe.. guess I'm hungary."

They both sighed and looked at each other. "Maybe a good meal will help us out." Vector told his team.

"So are we leaving Angel Island?" Espio asked.

"Well duh! We ain't gonna eat any crapped up food here." Vector said.

"We can't leave, what about the Emerald?"

"Well if you want Espio, you can stay."

"No." He simply refused, rather quickly.

"And besides we can just leave the Emerald here in the cave. It'll be alright." Vector smiled.

"Okay fine." he gave in. He then walked up to the Emerald ands slowly picked it up, putting a bit deeper into the cave so no one from the outside can see it, walked back to his team.

"Alright team! Lets go get some grub!" He cheered., starting to walk off into the beautiful sunny day.

"Wait!" Charmy yelled, making his other team stop.

"What is it?" Vector asked.

"Can I at least do my flower picking first?" he asked him.

Vector made a long sigh. "Alright, then we'll go get some grub and then find Eggman to get to Sonic and friends."

"Wait!" Espio said this time.

Vector turned to Espio. "What?"

"We need to stop at the Detective office to get some money for the food."

"Okay, Charmy will do his flower crap, then we'll go to the office to get some money, then get some grub, then go find Eggman to get to Sonic and friends."

"Wait!" Charmy yelled again.

Vector clamped his teeth together. "What is it now?"

"Can we at least go to the bank and at least see if they're there?"

Vector growled. "Fine! You'll still do your flower crap, then go to the freaken bank and check, then we'll go to the office for money, then get some grub, and lastly go find Eggman. Are we clear now?"

"Wait, not yet!" Charmy said again.

Vector snapped. "AAGHHH!! GOD! CHARMY! WHAT! WHAT IS IT! FOR GODS SAKE, WHAT IS IT NOW!??" he bursted.

"Um...I forogot..."

"...Charmy..I'm locking you in the closet when we get back."

_Station Square_

The Chaotix were walking down the side walk of station square together. There seemed to be a lot of people walking today so they stayed close so they wouldn't get lost. Espio was looking around for a good restuarant they can go to. Vector and Charmy were silent until Vector said something.

"I can't believe we wasted time going to the freaken bank! Did you guys see the way that man was stared at me when I asked if our friends were locked in one of their vaults? And it's all your fault you annoying little bugger!"

"Hey! It doesn't hurt to ask! Sheesh! And I'm not annoying!"

"Yes you are. Your like a annoying flying bug waiting to be squished. Oh wait, you _are_ an annoying flying bug. And I can easily squish you so I won't have to deal with your ass."

"Well excuuuuuse me! If you did get rid of me, you'd be very miserable! Your useless without me."

Vector sighed and looked down to the ground. _"It'd probably would have been better off keeping Mighty.." _he mumbled.

"What did you say!!" Charmy yelled in his face.

Vector looked up at him. "Nothing."

"No! I heard something! You gonna replace me are you!?" Charmy angrily yelled, but you can easily hear the saddness in his voice as well.

Vector sighed again. "No i'm not going to get rid of you.."

Charmy sighed happily and smiled at Vector.

"Hey look," Espio said getting there attention. "Theirs a fast-food resuarant right there accross the street and there another fast-food right over here." he said pointing to the two places. "So choose." he told them.

"Hmm..." Vector mumbled. Vector looked to accross the street and saw a Dominos pizza restuarant and looked back to the one they were practically in front of and saw that it was Chinese Buffet restuarant. "Hmm...I think I'll choose this one." he said looking right at the Chinese place.

"No way!" Charmy disagreed. "Chinese sucks, pizza is way better."

"Their pizza is nasty! You should stop and look at it for once."

"I agree with Vector." Espio siad.

"Oh my god! You guys are stupid! They make the best pizza in the whole world! Dominos rules! Now if you guys excuse me I'm going to get some of that delicious pizza." And with that he flew away accross the street to the restuarant.

Vector saw that Espio was going too. "Hey, where you going? I thought you said you hated their pizza?" he called out.

Espio just shrugged and kept walking.

Vector cursed to himself and started following his team.

_Inside the resuarant_

Once Espio and Vector walked in they looked around for Charmy. They spotted him sitting down at the table all by himself. They walked up to him and sat down with him.

"Charmy, what are you doing? How come your not ordering?" Espio curiously asked.

"I was waiting for you guys. I knew you were going to come with me."

"Whatever...Well, I'm gonna go get the food, what kind of pizza do you guys want?" Espio asked.

"Philly/Brooklyn" They both said simultaneously. Once said, they both made evil glares at one another.

"Philly..." Vector angrily said.

"Brooklyn..." Charmy angrily said back.

"Philly!" Vector yelled a bit more louder

"Brooklyn!" his voice as loud as Vectors.

"Philly is way better!"

"No! Brooklyn is the best!"

"Philly!!!!"

"Brooklyn!!!!!"

Vector slammed his fist on the table. "Grr.. damnit Charmy, Philly!!!"

"Vector!!!! Brooklyn will always beat Philly!"

"Grrr!!!!!" They both spat now with there faces touching each others.

"Guys, guys, guys! Why can't I just order both? You both can have your own."

"What about you?" Vector asked.

"I lost my appetite as soon as I walked in here."

"Oh, well I guess that sounds fine then."

"Alright." And with that he walked over to the line ready to order.

Vector sighed. He was still thinking where Eggman has tooken Sonic and friends at. He must be hiding in another underground base somewhere, planning to take over the world right now since Eggman has finally captured Sonic and his buds. He hoped that he didn't send any robots out to look for us otherwise we're all screwed. His thoughts were interuppted when Espio came back. He didn't have anything in his hand. "Hey, wheres our pizza?" he asked.

"It's being made now." he said, sitting down next to Charmy.

"Alrighty then. Okay team, while our food is being made I want you guys to think of a plan as to how we are going to find Eggman." he told them. "And no distractions!" he said mainly looking at Charmy.

"Okay, okay." And with that they all started to thing as to what they will do.

Espio thought on how the Sonic crew always knew where Eggman was hiding. It was almost like they were just psychic or something. he did think to go back to Angel Island ask the emerald, but he knew would most likely end up complaining. So then what? What did Sonic always use to find Eggman? His mind was so close as to figuring it out, but he got interuppted by a yell.

"Sir, your pizzas are ready!" the man yelled to the chameleon.

Espio got up and walked over to the counter and took both the pizzas, walked back to his team.

Vector snapped out of his thoughts once Espio arrived with the pizzas.

While Espio placed them down, Vector said, "Thank youuuuu-wheres are drinks?" he blurted out right after.

"You didn't ask for any drinks." Espio answered.

"Espio, you know full well that I cannot eat this pizza without my drink."

"Well what kind of soda do you want then?" he asked his partner.

"You should already know that."

"I don't."

"I want a cola!!" Charmy said happily and took a bite of his pizza.

"See? Even he knows what kinda of beverage I wanted." Vector said.

Espio gave an annoyed sigh and walked to the fridge to get there drinks. After he took out two Colas, and one Mountain Dew he went back up to the counter and paid for them. Once he walked back he already saw that Charmy and Vector were in yet another argument. And he's only been gone for less than a minute.

"What are you talkng about Charmy," Vector yelled. "This pizza tastes way better than that dry ass Brooklyn style."

"Yeah right, Brooklyn style pawns all!!!" He yelled while raising his half eaten pizza in the air.

"Have you even tried this!?" Vector asked.

"Have _you _tried_ this_?" Charmy replied back. Espio came back and placed there drinks near there pizza, though none of them seemed to notice. He sat down and looked to see what they were arguing about again with his soda still in his hands ready to open it.

"Alright, alright, alright. How about we switch and see what does taste better." Vector told him.

"Okay, lets see."

And with that they both took one of each others piece of pizza. Charmy took a small bite while Vector stuffed the hole thing in his mouth. They both chewed slowly tasting the flavor. Espio raised an eyebrow wondering what they think.

"Hmm..." Vector mumbled.

"Hmm..." Charmy did the same.

"So what do you think Charmy?" Vector asked him.

"Oh, it's good, it's good. You?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, it's great."

Espio now saw that they were just staring at each other. Food still in their mouth. He raised his other eyebrow and smiled knowing whats gonna happen next. Charmy and Vector then both spitted out their food at each other. Espio started laughing.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted in my life!" Charmy yelled. "This cheese steak tastes like leftovers! Like they warmed it up in a microwave or something.."

"Well this brooklyn is to freaken dry! It needs more grease."

"Eww grease? This pizza is fine the way it is!"

"And so is the cheese steak!"

"NO! That pizza is-"

"Guys. Thats enough. We still need to come up with a plan, remember?"

"Espio's right." Vector agreed. "We still need to find Eggman. But where damnit!?" he growled in frusteration. Vector then took his cola and took a small sip of it. Espio did the same.

"If only we had like a radar or something. Then we can track him down." Charmy said. Then he took a sip of his soda.

Both Vector and Espio stared wide-eyed and within seconds they spit their drink out all on Charmy. Charmy then spit his out all on Vector. Charmy then yelled, "What was that for!?"

"Charmy, your a genious!!" Espio said happily.

"I seriously do not like- I am?" he asked confused.

"Thats what we need!"

"It is?"

"Yes Charmy." Vector spoke up. "But where are we going to find one?" he asked Espio.

"Well, I'm sure Tails will loan us one."

"Uhh, idiot! Tails isn't there!"

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to borrow it then."

"Hey wait! Instead of just borrowing a radar, why don't we use his ship."

"Ship?" Espio asked confused. "You mean his X-tornado?"

"Yeah, yeah that!"

"Alright, I guess we can do that. As long as we don't damage it."

"Then it's settled! We're going to Tails house!" Vector then sat back in his chair and relaxed a bit. He soon realized he was all sticky. "Why am I so- Charmy why did you spit your drink at me!?" he yelled, now realizing what Charmy did to him.

"You both surprised me!"

"Well don't do it again." he said while taking a napkin from the tin and wiping his face off.

"As long as you don't either!"

"Fine." Vector said to him.

"Fine!" Charmy yelled.

"Okay!" Vector yelled back. They both then started another fight now wanting to be the one to say the last word.

"Good!"

"Alright!"

"Excellent!"

"Great!"

"Fantastic!"

"Wonderful!"

"Superb!"

"Guys would you stop it!!" Espio yelled. "Lets go!"

"But... we're not done with our pizza's.." Charmy frowned.

"Go!" he yelled pointing to the door. Charmy jumped, took his cola and flew out the door. Vector took his drink and went after. Espio took his Mountain Dew and left as well.

* * *

**Again I apologize for not updating. It's actually been almost almost 3 months. Well, I have been working on my other onese to so I guess thats why. Plus like I said, I've been lazy.**

**For the next chapter, theirs going to be a fight! Uh-oh! And yes it's in the vault...I've been planning on doing that for sometime now. Gonna enjoy writing it! Woot!**

**Okay, about the Philly and Brooklyn referance. I've never tried any of those before so I don't know what they really taste like. So if you don't agree with what I wrote, then tell me what they really taste like and I can fix it.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! I don't know why I'm doing this one now...I'm suppose to be going in order form story to story. I guess I was to afraid to do my other story because I did not want you guys thinking it sucks, but I have to work on it sometime. It's been 3, almost 4 months now. But now I'm working on this before I forget because I had all these ideas in my head for this chapter. Since I did the last chapter with just the Chaotix, I'm going to do Sonic and friends in this chapter. Though, I'm sure it's not going to be long.**

**Do you know what else is weird though; I can easily do comedy, but the romance...it really sucks for me. I can't write good romance! You all saw the thing between Knuckles and Rouge, it sucks. Some girl did say it was cute and all, but I think she was only trying to cheer me up. I really do apologize people, I'm trying... **

**There is going to be a swear in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? If I owned Rouge that would be really sweet! Though, I would not't know what to do with her, lol. What would you do with _your_ favorite character if_ you_ owned them?**

* * *

The Sonic crew were still sitting silently inside the vault since thats basically they can do. Sonic was really tired of sitting here with nothing to do. He had to get up and run somewhere before he goes crazy! But with this little space, all he can do is walk, and thats exactly what he's going to do. He slowly stood up. Everyone - since theres nothing to do - stared at him wondering what he's doing. He started pacing around the room which made the others glare with curiosity. 

"Um, Sonic, what are you doing?" Tails asked his best friend.

"Walking, must walk. Can't sit here doing nothing." he replied. He just kept pacing around avoiding his friends who were in his way.

"Alright Sonic, cut it out! Your starting to annoy me now." Knuckles told him. Sonic just ignored him and kept pacing, Little faster this time. His pace kept going faster and faster. Everyone soon started feel a draft coming.

"Cut it out faker!" Shadow shouted at the blue hedgehog. The hedgehog kept going and going, to a point where all they can see are blue strip lines all around the room, and the breeze still floating around there bodies every time he passes.

"Aaah!" Tails cried out as he shielded his face with his hands as the wind kept blowing in his face..

"Aah! Sonic! Stop! Your scaring Cream!" Amy yelled out.

"No he's not..." Cream said. Amy looked looked at her and saw that she was looking calmly at her; her ears were blowing crazily from the wind.

"Well your scaring me!!!"

"Knock it off blue boy, your frightening Knuckles!" Rouge teased.

"No he's not!" He yelled.

"Must...keep...running.."

"Everyone stop him!" Shadow yelled as he slowly stood up. Rouge and Knuckles stood up as well, followed by everyone else.

Tails was waiting for the right moment to jump at his crazy friend. When he found the right moment he quickly jumped and bumped into Sonic. But Sonic did not stop. So now Tails was stuck in the speed with Sonic. "AAHH!!" He screamed as he was being held on by Sonic. Tails actually took this moment to be surprised at how fast they were going. He could only see colorful lines from his friends. "So this is was it's like going really fast..."

Knuckles was all the way back into a corner trying his best to cover Rouge. "Stop it, Sonic! Your going crazy! Stand down! Stand do-" He was interrupted when an empty glass bottle of soda smacked him in the head.

"Man down! Man down!" Rouge randomly called out.

Amy was going to jump next. She was going to jump but was booted out of the way by Tails's feet and fell sideways to the ground. Cream began flapping her ears and Rouge flapped her wings and raised up to the air. They both decided to attack him from the air. They both looked around in each corner he was going to, getting ready to attack at the right moment. Once they found it they both dove in to stop him.

Tails was really starting to get dizzy now. He wasn't used to this so he had to get out. He started moving his two tails until they were moving like a helicopter. To everyone surprise, Sonic now started moving faster than ever; lightning speed now, thanks to Tails. Both Cream and Rouge gasped as they missed Sonic and Tails and landed just a few feet to the floor. Before they can get a chance to do anything, they got booted from behind and flew face-front to the wall and fell to the ground.

"Tails, you idiot! Your only making him go faster!" Shadow yelled to the yellow fox, though he can hear him shout, he can really make out what he was saying to him.

All he could he was the 'faster!' part. Tails glared angrily at the red and black lined figure. "Are...trying...kill me!" Tails yelled as Shadow could only hear those few words as Sonic kept passing him.

Knuckles and Amy quickly ran by Rouge and Cream side. They obviously recovered from what happened to them minutes earlier. "Are you alright?" Knuckles asked Rouge while helping her up.

"Gonna...kill that...hedgehog!" She shouted, accepting his help.

"Cream, you okay?" Amy asked, worriedly.

Cream was trying to act tough and hold back tears. "I'm okay..."

"Get back you four! We must tackle them both at the right time together!" Shadow yelled as he stood back into a corner. Cream and Amy went back into a corner together and the same for Knuckles and Rouge but in the opposite direction.

Shadow stood carefully watching the now crazy hedgehog. "Alright on 3 we all jump and take him down." he instructed. They all simply nodded and got ready. "Ready...1...2...3!" With in an instant they all jumped in the middle on both Sonic and Tails, succeeding in taking Sonic down. Everybody was all on top of each other again. Shadow, who was really pissed spoke first.

"What...the..._fuck,_ hedgehog!"

Everybody soon got off each other and looked angrily at Sonic. "Yeah, what the hell! Why did you go all crazy like that!?" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic got up, shook his head and blinked a couple times now coming back to reality. "Ugh.. huh? What happened?"

"Don't play stupid with us, blue boy! Why were you running around like an maniac!?"

"I was running around like a maniac? When?"

"Just now!" Knuckles yelled.

"I was?"

Shadow gritted in frustration. Tails sighed. "I think you guys tackled him to hard.."

"Hey you guys, where are we?" Sonic asked.

Everyone - except Shadow - sweat dropped.

---

"For the millionth time! I'm sorry! Remember I told you guys that if I stay in one place for too long? I tend to go crazy! Like that time Chris took us on that cruise."

"We forgive you Sonic." Amy and Cream said simultaneously. Sonic smiled at them.

"They do, but WE don't!" Knuckles shouted, making Sonic frown at him, Shadow and Rouge..

"You forgive me don't you Tails?" Sonic asked his best bud.

Tails smiled and was about to answer but Rouge interrupted. "No, fox boy does not forgive you!" She pulled him over on their side.

"You can't decided for him!"

"Even if I didn't he would have said no, right Tails?" Rouge asked giving him a death glare meaning 'I'll kill you if you don't agree'. Tails gulped and quickly nodded.

"You could have had us killed, hedgehog! What were you thinking!?"

"What were _you _thinking!?" Sonic mimicked Shadow. "This wouldn't have happened to me if you wouldn't have locked us in here in the first place! And we'd all be doing our own thing. Living our lives, but nooooooo, you go and pull a stunt like this and lock us in here!"

"Wait a minute..." Knuckles thought for a sec. "He's right. It is your fault! None of this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have locked us in here!"

"There's a reason for that..." Shadow spoke.

"Why? So we can all rot and die in here?" Amy angrily shot.

"No.."

"You know Shadow, it seems that you always tend to make our lives miserable, why is that? Remember that time me and you were at that game show together?"

_Flashback..._

"Welcome, welcome ,welcome all! And welcome to...'Do you think you know your friends!!?'" The host announced. "Today's players are...Uzumaki, Naruto and Uchiha, Sasuke!"

The crowd went wild for the first contestants. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" They all cheered for the Emo boy.

"Hn." was all he can say.

"Hey! What about me? Everyone know I'm better than Sasuke." Naruto shouted happily with his usual grin.

The sound of crickets was heard in the back round.

Naruto frowned. "Well fuck you guys then!" he huffed.

"Ahaha...no swearing kid." The host spoke. "Our next contestants are...Jimmy and Timmy!"

"H-hey g-guys! How y-you doo...h-how you doo...doooo...doooooo...h-how you doing!?"

The sound of crickets were heard again.

"Wow, w-what a l-lovely audience."

"Timmay!" Timmy cheered in his wheel chair.

"Hahaha! And last but not least...Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog!"

"Hey guys!" Sonic waved to the crowd.

The crowd cheered normally.

"Hn." Shadow mimicked Sasuke.

"Uh-oh! Looks like we got another person with an attitude in here." The announce smiled.

Shadow and Sasuke looked at each other for a second, then looked in the opposite direction.

"Hahahaha! Lets just start the game.."

---

"Ooh, sorry Timmy, but for the millionth time, the answer was not Timmy."

"Tim-Timmay!"

"Lets all look at the scores now shall we?" The host said and looked over to the teams. "Naruto and Sasuke has 20 points." Naruto gave a huge grin after hearing that. "Sadly, Jimmy and Timmy, you only have 5. And Sonic and Shadow has 22 points. I'm sorry Jimmy, Timmy, but you two are out of the game."

"Aww, Sh-shucks..."

"Timmaay!!"

Jimmy and Timmy left the game out of the stage.

"Alright, lets go back to Naruto and Sasuke. If you two get these points then you will tie with Sonic and Shadow, which will bring in the final question for Sonic and Shadow! But if you get it wrong, you automatically loooose. Alright, question number 29..Sasuke will you come back up here." Sasuke - with a bored expression - came up next to the host and sat in the stool. He looked at the question and began to read.

"Naruto, why did I want to become strong? Stronger than you?" He asked Naruto. That last part he added himself.

"Ha! Thats an easy one! To kill his brother of course! Even though I KNOW he can never become stronger than me..."

"Sasuke? Is that what you have?" Sasuke, who was making death glares at Naruto for saying that last part, raised up his card: _To kill my brother, Itachi._

"Alright! Correct! You two are now officially tied with Sonic and Shadow. Sonic, Shadow, if you lose this question I give you, then you will lose 2 points and Naruto and Sasuke will win the game. But if you win, you win the grand prize; $500,000!"

"Alright! Ask away!" Sonic cheered.

"Alright, Sonic come up here please..." The host told him. Sonic nodded and walked up next to Sasuke who stood up and walked back. "Alright Sonic, go on and ask away!"

"Okay!" Sonic took the little note and read it out loud. "Shadow, name at least one thing I do daily everyday." Sonic gave a huge smile knowing that he should know that one.

"You have 20 seconds, Shadow." The host told him.

Shadow quickly wrote an answer down on his chalk board and placed it down and looked up.

"Alright Shadow, what does Sonic do daily?" The host asked. Shadow lifted up his chalk board for everyone to see. "_cooking._" Shadow smiled as he saw Sonics jaw drop to the floor.

"OH, I'm sorry Shadow, but thats wrong. The real answer was running. And thats the end of our show! Thank you all for coming and good-night!"

_End Of Flashback..._

"And remember that time on our first day of school?" Amy added.

_Flashback..._

The Sonic crew were in there first class; English. They were all excited except Sonic and Shadow. They both complained the very morning, but still went because of Amy. The teacher then came in and introduced herself to the entire class. Everyone soon introduced themselves, some with boring intros and some with interesting ones. She then passed out a piece of paper wanting them all to write down 3 things that were more important to them, then would share them to the class. Once they were all finished the teacher let volunteers to go first before she picks on them. Amy decided to go first.

"Alright Amy, go on." the teacher smiled.

Amy smiled back. "Okay, the first most important thing to me is Sonic." She smiled and looked to Sonic who has his feet on his desk and leaning back on his chair, not paying attention. "My other is my beauty, and lastly are my friends."

"Oh, ahem, right. Thats very nice, Amy. Anyone other volunteers?" As she saw no one else raise their hands she shrugged. "Alright, I guess I'll have to call on you then." She looked around the room, looking for a person to call on. "Ah, you, whats your name again, dear?" She asked the black and red hedgehog.

"Shadow."

"Right, Shadow, please tell us what you wrote?"

"Chaos emeralds, Maria, being the ultimate life form." he finished.

"What about your friends?"

"What about 'em?"

"Aren't they important to you?"

"...I don't understand the question..."

_End Of Flashback..._

"And don't forget about that time you switched movie tapes when I took you to the video store with me!" Tails entered in.

_Flashback..._

Tails decided to go to the video store and rent a movie he, Amy, and Shadow can watch. Amy wanted Shadow to tag along with him so they can choose a good movie for them to watch as long as it doesn't have anything to do with gore (much to Shadow's disappointment). As they walked in they both immediately began looking around for a good movie to watch. Shadow looked around, but didn't find anything good so he decided to see what Tails would get. He walked over near the counter waiting for him to hurry up and choose. When he got back he saw only one movie in his hand and decided to ask what it was.

"So what movie did you choose?" he asked.

"Well, Amy told me about this movie. She said it was really good, so why not us see it?"

"What is it?" He asked again.

"It's called...Broke Back Mountain."

"WHAT!"

"What?" Tails asked confused.

"There is no way I'm EVER going to watch that!"

"Why not? Amy said it was good.."

"You don't understand, that movie is...alright fine lets get it.."

Tails smiled but was still confused. "Okay.."

"Let me see it. I'll buy it. You can wait in the X-tornado."

"Well...alright, thanks Shadow!" Tails smiled and walked off into the ship.

Shadow gave an frustrated sigh. He looked back at the tape. "No way I'm ever buying you." His eyes then got caught on another video tape that was on the shelf. He smiled and took that tape and switched it with Broke Back Mountain. He took out an roll of tape and a black marker and wrote on the new tape; _Broke Back Mountain. _He didn't even bother doing the same thing to the other. He smiled and paid for the movie.

---

Once they got back to Sonic's place - since Sonic let them spend the night there - they were immediately greeted by Amy who was waiting. Amy smiled once she found out that they both chose Broke Back Mountain. They all decided to watch it together, except when Shadow all of a sudden refused.

"You sure you don't want to watch it with us?" Tails asked him.

"Nope, I'm fine." He said and walked up the stairs to leave them.

"Thats was weird..." Amy just shrugged.

"You want some popcorn, Tails?" Amy asked him.

"Sure."

Amy nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Tails took out the movie and placed it in the VHS. He walked back to the couch and smiled wondering what this movie could possibly be about. As soon it turned on he was confused as he was some weird looking white circle and the rest darkness. "Whoa, weird, some kind of ring..?" He then saw the light moving, like the moon would when it becomes s full moon. Tails scratched his head in confusion as he now saw a brown chair. The back round nothing but whiteness. Whoa...weird.. Is this really Broke Back Mountain? What a weird way to start it.." He then raised an eyebrow as he saw a women brushing her hair in a mirror. "Okay, this is officially creeping me out."

Amy took the popcorn out of the microwave and took out a bowl from the cabinet to pour it in. Once did, she took the big bowl and began walking back into the living room with Tails. "Tails I'm back." She told him. She froze as she didn't hear a response from him. "Tails?" She looked at the TV and saw the movie was already over? She looked at the light switch, turned it on, turned around and...

"AAAHHHH!!!" She screamed as she saw him laid out on the floor with the most scariest look she has ever seen on his face. Like he died or shock. Amy ran to the VHS and pulled the tape out. She took a look at the tape until she noticed this diffidently was not the real tape. She pulled the tape off and the real movie was; _The Ring._

_End Of Flashback..._

"And I was hospitalized for two weeks!" Tails yelled.

"And that time you embarrassed me in my club!" Rouge now began.

_Flashback..._

There was a huge part going on in Rouge's club. Everybody was having a good time, dancing, talking, flirting. Specially Rouge. That night she decided to actually enjoy her time and meet some new people and have a good time. Until...

Shadow angrily stomped on the stage. He turned off the music, which got everyone attention and looked up at him, some of them pissed off, others confused. Shadow pointed to Rouge. "Rouge!!! How many time have I told you not to leave your panties in the guest room! You know I live here!" He shouted showing _everyone_ one of her panties. The crowd looked and started laughing there heads off and cheering. Some boys and girls were whistling. Rouge stared angrily at Shadow who already seemed to disappear into the back room. Rouge then noticed everyone staring and laughing at her. Rouge frowned and blushed a little before ducking herself so the others won't see her.

_End of Flashback..._

"And anyone who still mentioned that got the boot!"

"And don't forget what you did to the chaotix teams kart!" Cream joined in as well.

_Flashback..._

Today was an exciting day for the Sonic crew; the grand race for yet another Chaos Emerald! Everyone was in teams; Team Sonic which was Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Team Shadow which was Shadow, Rouge and Cream and Team Chaotix which was Vector, Espio, and Charmy. There are others, but they're not important. Amy didn't want to be apart of any team but Sonic's but he wouldn't let her be in it. Instead Knuckles took her place so she ended up being the referee.

Everyone got into their positions ready to go. Amy stood in the side with the black and white flag in her hand. She was also wearing a black and white T-shirt with a matching ribbon on her head. Her red dress was under her shirt. She began giving them a little speech before starting, saying the rules. There was to be 5 laps around the race track.

"Alright you guys, lets make this nice and quick!" Sonic told his team. Tails and Knuckles determinedly nodded. Tails, who was driving, turned the ignition which started up the car.

"Alright you two, just sit back and relax and let the lady do all the driving." Rouge said to her team. Cream smiled and nodded, buckling her seat belt. Shadow didn't say anything but kept his attention to Sonic who surprising was looking back at him. Sonic gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Shadow smirked and looked ahead.

"Alright team, lets kick some hedgehog butt!" Vector yelled to his team. Espio was the driver this time instead of Vector. He nodded while keeping his attention forward.

"And fox, and bat, and echidna, and rabbit..." Charmy continued.

"Yeah, whatever, but out main target are the hedgehogs. This time if we beat them then we'll get all the credit in the end! Hahahaha! Not the mention that jewel we can sell."

"Yeah! Once we win can I finally get that flower garden I wanted for 2 months now!?" Charmy asked.

"No Charmy, were gonna use that money for a better Detective Office!"

"Aww..."

Once everyone started their ignitions, ready to go, Amy, who was still on the side raised up her flag. The drivers held on there wheels real tight once it was raised. And down the flag went as the drivers immediately set off and the race began.

---

It was only lap two and some of the karts were already torn apart. Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles were already ahead of everyone thanks to Tails excellent driving. Even though they were first it wasn't gonna last long for Rouge The Bat was behind them, determined to win this race for that jewel.

The Chaotix team however, were dead last from everyone in this race. It wasn't Espio's driving, ohh noo, he was doing just fine. It's just that since there a 400 pound crocodile in their they couldn't really go to fast. "What the heck is wrong with this stupid kart!" Vector shouted. "It feels like we're going 2 centimeters an hour!"

"Well maybe if _someone_ would lose some weight, we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Charmy yelled to Vector.

"What did you say!? You little runt!" Vector grabbed Charmy's jacket.

"Guys, we need to think of a way out of this mess! We have no time for another argument." Espio cut in.

"Yes, Espio's right. The hedgehogs are killing us right now.." Vector lifted his hand to his chin and started rubbing it. He didn't seem to notice Sonic's team nd Shadow's team pass lap two and pass right by them. Espio and Charmy can only look as they now are on lap 3 and they just passed lap two.

"Hey, wasn't that the Chaotix?" Knuckles said as he was looking back at them.

"It doesn't matter, they're not what we need to worry about. It's Shadow and his team who's...NOW RIGHT BESIDE US!" Sonic yelled that last part as he just now noticed Rouge and Shadow who were smirking at them, and Cream who was simply waving.

Knuckles looked over to Rouge to see that she winked at him before moving her kart faster to beat them.

Tails quickly took notice of this._ "Oh jeez!"_ Tails thought as he pressed the pedal a little harder this time to speed up his kart. They passed them a little but Rouge pressed her petal to catch back up until they were now side-by-side again.

"Give up, Tails!" Rouge shouted. "That Emerald is mine!"

"Never!" he yelled as they all now were battling against each other.

---

It is now the third lap the Chaotix just passed as Sonic and the rest were all on lap four. Vector was still thinking on what to do to make them go faster. "Anything yet team?" He asked them.

"Nothing." Espio said.

"How about you, Charmy?"

No reply.

"Charmy? What are you doing?"

Charmy snapped out of his daydream and looked angrily to Vector. "What! Nothing! I couldn't think of anything! Now if you excuse me, I'm busy admiring this jewel I stole from Shadow." Charmy smiled at it.

Espio raised an eyebrow and quickly turned back to Charmy who was indeed admiring a purple jewel. Espio quickly turned his eyes back to the road. "That looks like the same jewel thats the prize. You stole that from Shadow?"

Charmy's smile brightened. "Yep! Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hey, Give me that!" Vector said as he snatched the jewel from Charmy's hand.

"Hey!" Charmy complained. "Thats mine!"

Vector ignored him and looked at the glowing jewel closely. "Hahahaha!" He laughed happily. "Come here you!" He grabbed Charmy and gave him a hug and a noogie.

Charmy was surprised and got a caught off-guard by his sudden actions. "Aaah! What are you doing!? Get off of me!"

Vector let him go and looked over to Espio while holding up the jewel to him. "Don't you see, Espio, we can use this jem to speed up our kart! And once we finish, we'll have two, count em', _two_ jewels to spend!" Vector began laughing maniacally.

"How?" Espio asked flatly.

Vector immediately stopped laughing. "What?"

"How?" He repeated.

"Oh, well thats simple! You see all we have to do is...umm..hmm...n-no not here...n-nope not here, wouldn't fit...uhhh...Ah! Right he- no it doesn't fit there either..." He said while trying to find a spot to place the emerald. "Huh...I actually don't know where to put this..."

"Figured much. Look why don't we just call it quits. We're obviously not going to win this."

"No way, Espio! We're gonna win this race, even if it takes...FOREVER!" He shouted in the air.

"We don't have forever." He felt Vector sag alittle. "It looks like we have about 5 minuts left."

"Well we need to come up with something and something fast!"

While Vector was thinking Charmy took this opportunity to swipe back the emerald from his hands. "Yoink!" He said as he swiped it. Question and exclamation marks flew over Vector's head as he noticed the emerald swiped out of his hands. He quickly turned around and glared angrily at Charmy.

"Charmy what the hell! I wasn't done with that! Give me it back," he growled.

"I had this first so it's _mine!_"

"Charmy!" Vector turned his hole upper body around to face the annoying bee. He reached out and they both began fighting for the gem. "Give...it...to. me...Charmy!" He yelled as they kept pushing back and forth for the emerald.

"It's...mine!" Charmy yelled back.

"Quit it you guys, this is no place to fight." Espio reasoned, but there both to much of an idiot to stop. Espio then just so happened to come across a turn that was coming up. "Vector.." Espio called.

"Give it!"

"Mine!"

"Guys!" Espio then made a sharp turn which caused Vector move uncontrollably in his seat. His hands left the emerald and Charmy's. Charmy's hole body fell to the side losing his grip with the emerald and it flew into the air. The team all looked up at the emerald.

"My emerald!" Charmy called out.

"My money!" Vector called right after. The emerald flew back and landed right at the end of the kart. Within a second the emerald started glowing bright purple. It appears that the hard landing made it activate on it's own. The power from the emerald shot some of it's energy into the karts engine making the kart speed right up, real fast. The Chaotix team all gasped as they were now going to the speed of light; practically as fast as Sonic. They all desperately tried holdon to something. Charmy, who was the lightest, his whole body flew back and now had to cling to the back of the passangers seat to stay on. He also started screaming to the top of his lungs.

"Whaaa!! Holy crap!" Vector yelled as he closed his eyes. He clinged onto the kart door.

Espio tried to keep his steering in control throughout this hole thing. He kept looking back and forth from the wheel he was trying to control, to the road.

Rouge and Tails were still side-by-side trying to pass each other. "Back down, fox boy. You guys don't deserve that emerald!" Rouge called out.

"We will never back down to such a pathetic team such as you!" Tails yelled back.

Rouge growled. _"Fine, if thats how you want it, then so be it."_ She mumbled. She then moved her kart over and rammed at them. Tails and the others gasped as they were pushed aside a little. Tails still kept his control and got back into place.

"Rouge, what are you doing!?" Knuckles yelled as he held onto the side door. Rouge simply started laughing.

"Jeez Knux, tell your girlfriend to calm down." Sonic told him.

Knuckles quickly turned to Sonic. "SHE'S NOT MY-" _Zoom!_ He wasn't able to finish when they all saw something move pass them at the speed of light.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he noticed the air brushing on him when they passed. Cream gasped and looked ahead to try and catch her eyes on what just went by. Everyone else did exactly the same.

"What the hell was that!?" Shadow yelled. Rouge didn't answer but kept her eyes on the road, and also trying to take some glances and the speeding kart.

The Chaotix team passed the third lap and were now onto the fourth along with Sonic and the rest, though they were ahead and clse to the finish, the chaotix were catching up to them, _really fast! _

Shadow believed that whatever they were doing, they were cheating. And if they're cheating why not him? He began to dig in his pockets, but soon found it empty. "What the...?"

Cream looked over to Shadow and leaned forward in her seat. "Whats wrong, Mr. Shadow?" She asked.

"My chaos emerald. It's missing!" He then looked behind him to the fast kart instantly realizing who has it. His anger started to rise inside him. Cream leaned back and held onto Cheese a little to tightly because of fear. "Nobody takes my chaos emerald without permission!!!" He yelled.

Tails and Rouge then noticed the finish line coming closer and both started to speed up.

Vector looked ahead and saw the Sonic crew near the finish and were also catching up to them really fast. He looked over to his team. "This is it you guys! We might actually be able to win this time!" He called out. Espio, who also really wanted to win stepped on the pedal real hard to make them go faster, which they were.

Sonic turned around and saw them _already _behind them. "Holy (Bleep) on a sandwitch with a (Bleep) on top and a side helping of (Bleep)! There catching up! Press harder, Tails!"

"Any more harder and I'll end up breaking the freaken thing!" He yelled.

The Chaotix then caught up side-by-side with Rouge, Shadow, and Cream. Rouge could only watch as they now passed them and were now in front of them and Sonic's group. The emerald that was shaking throughout the hole speeding kart fell off and just so happened to land right on Shadows lap. Shadow looked at the emerald and quickly picked it up. He looked over angrily at the Chaotix. Cream gasped as she saw a red light coming from Shadow's body. Rouge noticed too. "Shadow, what are you doing!?" She yelled keeping her eyes on the road. Sonic and the others noticed this too and only watched at what he was about to do.

Shadow didn't answer and lifted his other hand.

"Almost there crew!!" Vector yelled happily.

"I wanna go home!!!" Charmy yelled as he was still clinging to dear life on the passanger seat.

Espio kept his focus on the finish line. _"Almost there...just a little bit more.."_ he thought.

"Haaaaaa..." a low sound came from Shadow as he had his eyes closed as if to focus on the target. The emerald started glowing again in his hand.

"Shadow, your not gonna...!" Rouge paused and looked over to the chaotix.

_Snap!_ Shadow snapped his fingers.

"We're gonna make it team, we're gonna-"

_**Boom!**_

Before they can finish in first place there kart exploded into millions of peices. The chaotix team got sent up flying into the air. Vector started crying. "Aaah! Why does this always have to happen to us!!" He cried.

"I...wanna...go...HOME!!!!!" Charmy cried as he held on tightly to Vector.

Espio simply frowned after being blown up. Something then came to mind."Why does us being blasted in the air sound so familiar to me.." He asked his upset, crying team.

"Quit imagining thing, Espio! Nows not the time!" He cried. Espio simply sighed.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM CHAOTIX IS BLASTING OFF!!!!!!!" They all yelled as they dissapeared into the air.

_End Of Flashback..._

"They cheated!!!" Shadow yelled.

"It was a no-rule race!" She surprisingly yelled back.

"And hey! Don't forget about me!" Knuckles stepped in. "I still won't ever forget that time you hawked in my burger when you all took me out to dinner on my birthday!"

_Flashback..._

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Shadow yelled obviously now tired of all the constant flashbacks.

_End of Flashback.._

"You wanna know why all that happened!? Then I'll tell you why! _I hate you!_ Hate you _all! _H-A-T-E-Y-O-U! So much that there was a point in my life that I really wanted to die! Though I can't, since you guys never ever let me get the chance to be _alone_ for once! Everywhere I go, someone HAS to be there to ruin my life! I can never get away from you guys. Your like bugs that can never get away! Why do you think I even locked you in here in the first place!? TO BE ALONE! Now thats ruined thanks to_ you_ guys! Never in my life have I felt so...trapped..." Shadow clamed down at that last part. He gave a huge sigh. It felt pretty good letting all that out. "And I never hawked in your burger, Knuckles! _That_ was Sonic!"

Sonic and the others went dead silent after his outburst. They knew he hated them, but didn't know he hated that THAT much. When Shadow always said he hated them, they all figured it was his real way of saying, 'you guys are my best friends!', or something like that.

"So," Sonic began. "You really hate us that much?" He asked.

"Very much."

"I'll tell you what," Amy began this time. "How about we make a deal?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow with interest. "And what might that be?"

Amy gave a soft sigh before continuing on. "If we ever get out of this vault Tails made - which I think he shouldn't have made or we wouldn't be stuck in here in the first place and also that it's the most stupidest invention ever - we all promise that we'll leave you alone for about...two weeks?" Both Tails and Shadow frowned at her.

"Why not forever?" Both Shadow and Knuckles said at the same time.

Amy ignored Knuckles. "Because Shadow, we need you."

"Need me? I'm very positive you can do just fine without me."

"Mr. Shadow, " Cream entered in this time. "You are a very important member of our team and we wouldn't know what to do if you wern't there by our side..."

"Yeah Shad, even though there are times we treat you like crap it's only because we love ya." Sonics told him.

"Shadow, remember my promise I said to you? That no matter what I will always remain by your side? Well, I'm still willing to keep that promise. Your truly the only trusting friend I have." Rouge said.

"Yeah Shadow, everybody needs friends. You can't be all alone for the rest of your life. Even if you really hate me, whenever your in trouble, and trouble at all, you can always call for me and I will be there with my X-tornado to help."

Shadow simply frowned at everyones kind words.

"You see Shadow, even though we don't treat you with respect, we still respect you." Amy smiled at him.

And it was silent again. No one else dared to talk to ruin this moment, except Knuckles but Rouge won't allow that to happen.

Shadow looked around the room at everyone who was smiling right at him, except Knuckles still but Rouge was holding him down and covering his mouth while she was still smiling at Shadow, sweat dropping. He a another sigh, but a good one as everyone saw that small smile that came to his face.

"Sooo?" Sonic smiled. Everyone else moved a little closer to see what he was going to say.

"...Deal.."

* * *

**Yeah, I think I'm gonna end it here...**

**ZOMG!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I've been so freaking lazt lately! I've started this like...in August and got lazy. No, it wasn't because I was busy, I WAS LAZEH! LAZEH BUMB, I AM!**

**So I apologize if this took so long lol. I really do hope that this chapter was...alright. I remember I was having trouble starting this chapter. I didn't know how to begin this so I made Sonic crazy. And that fight, once again, I apologize for not have an _actual_ fight. I said I was thinking it, but decided against it.**

**And you know what else is funny? I'm not even suppose to be working on this fic. I was suppose to start my other chapter for my other story. I'm starting that one now and it's all about Tails! Woop! I really do need to make a TailsxCream fic because I hardly ever notice those two! x[**

**I also did not mean to make this long, but it is... and those two flashbacks, the game show and the kart race...those wern't suppose to be that long, but I made it that way anyways...**

**Still wishing I was a good writer...otherwise If It was all descriptive and crap I'm sure this story would be popular!**

**One last thing...could you possibly review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo. Wuzz crackin' homie G slices?**

**I must apologize to you all for not updating. My mind was and is still set on a differant show that I became addicted to. Ohh...Naruto-kun...Sakura-Chan...Sasuke-teme...aahh...uh...well...ahem, I'll try and update more sooner! That's a promise of a lifetime! Believe it!!**

**You guys wanna hear something sad. 5,000 hits...and only 30 something of you has added my story to favorite or alerts. I guess I truly do know that this story isn't all that great, but it still wouldn't hurt just to read it. Y'know...to get a good laugh. So I guess I'm not fully upset about it as long as you guys find this funny! That will make me happy!!**

**Disclaimer: You all should know perfectly well I don't own this. With my crappy writing... yeah, you should be able to tell...**

**Well, on with the story!!**

**Naruto: Oi! Oi! Wait, wait, whoa!! What do you think your doing? Your suppose to be finishing on our new Naruto story! You can't just start this now!**

**Me: Naruto, I have too. People have been waiting awhile. This is the best story I've created and I want to continue with it.**

**Naruto: B-But your so close of finishing chapter 1! C'mon already!!**

**Me: Quiet, Uzumaki! I have to get this done! How did you get here anyway? Get out of here!! Your entering on Sonic's territory!**

**Naruto: Uhh..eh...m-me and Sonic are friends!! **

**Me: Chu lie! Get the steppin'!! (Boots) Okay, sorry people. I don't know how he got in here but he's gone now...now, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Sakura: Hey you! Have you seen Naruto? I could have sworn he's been here? GRRRRR!! That BAKA!!**

**Me: (Sigh) Haruno-san, Naruto's gone. Your entering on a forbidden territory. Please leave. And take your emo friend with you!**

**(Sasuke give death glares at me)**

**Sakura: Don't you ever call Sasuke-Kun that!!**

**Me: I said get out befor-**

**Sonic: Hey, what's going on here? Who are they?**

**Me: Eek! Sonic! Um, who them? Oh, there nobody's! They were just leaving!! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!! (Boots)**

**Sonic: ??**

**Me: Ehehehehehee...um...NOW ON TO THE STORY!!**

**--**

**--**

**_Chapter 9_**

The Chaotix have finally made reach to Tail's house. They were a couple feet away hiding in the bushed while looking over at the house. They could see through from a distance that the living room lights were on.

"That's wierd, " Espio started. "The lights are still on from his house. Could someone be in there? Maybe we should go check. "

"No way! Why do you think we're hiding here in the first place? You don't wanna get caught." Vector told him.

"Well, one of us has to check. We can't just sit here all day."

"Hmm, your right. Alright. Charmy, go check the place out."

"What! Why me?" Charmy complained.

"Because if you don't, I will chop you up into little pieces and feed your body to the frogs. Now go!" Vector yelled while pushing him out of the bushes.

Charmy gave a small gulp and slowly began flying to Tail's home. He was half way there until he turned around again back to his team who were watching. Vector lifted his head a litte higher from the bushes. "Frogs!" he yelled loud enoughf or Charmy to hear. Charmy freaked and flew over to the house and jumped into the front yard bushes. He popped his head out and slowly lifted himself up and peeked into the window.

"Well? What do you see?" Vector whispered loudly.

Charmy looked around the room. He didn't see anything but furniture...and the TV, it was still on. He looked back to his team. "I don't see anybody inside." he told them.

Vector sighed in relief. "Good, no one's there. Okay Charmy, since your there, go inside and get the keys to the X-tornado."

"Why me!?" he complained again.

"Because if you don't, I will rip of your you-know-what and eat it as a snack!" Vector whispered loudly again while throwing one of his fist's in the air.

Espio glared at him. "Okay, now that's just disgusting.."

Charmy gulped and slowly turned back around to the window. He lifted his hands up to open the window which surprisingly was unlocked. He opened it wide enough for his whole body to fit into.

"Oh, and Charmy?" Vector called out to Charmy before he fully got inside. "Do not, I repeat do not. get. distracted!!"

"Psh, I won't, I won't. Sheesh.." Charmy said while enetering in. As soon as he did, he began looking around. "Okay, gotta look around now. What was it I need to get? Oh yeah keys." Charmy said out loud to himself and as he was looking.

After 10 minutes of throwing papers around, pillows, cusions, and other things around the place he still could not find those blasted keys. "Argh!! Where does he keep those stupid keys!" He yelled to himself.

As Charmy looked around he soon found himself looking at a door. A brown door. The door of all doors. A special door. A door that was there, meant to be open. This doo- "Get on with it already!!" Charmy yelled to the auther who's writing this story.

...A door that led to Tails's basement. Aka Tails's Lab.

Charmy flew to the brown door. "This leads to Tails's lab. Maybe he keeps it down here.." Charmy lifted his hand to the knob. He turned it and...

_"And now back to the show!!"_

Charmy turned his head to the television set. He completely forgot about the TV and didn't realize it was on until now. He looked at it.

_"Kyuubi-Doo, where are you!!" a blond-haired boy with 3 whiskers on both his cheeks called out for his half dog half fox friend._

_"Rover here!!" The redish-orange glowing animal with big fox-like ears called back._

Charmy grinned. "Hey!! I love this show!! I should- no wait. Vector specifically told me _not_ to get distracted. I have a pair of keys to get!" And he turned back to the door. He took the knob again and successfully opened the door, but only an inch before...

_"My glasses!! Jinkies, has anyone seen my glasses??" A girl with pale eyes and light blue, long, long hair called out. She was on the ground looking for her glasses._

Charmy turned around to the TV again. "Hey! It's Hinata! She's my favorite mystery character!!" Charmy said as he didn't realize himself closing the door and walking over to the couch. He sat down and listened in on the show.

_Sasuke and Sakura were both together in a bushes watching in on the suspricious person in front of them. _

_"I've got a wierd sneaky suspicion on old man Orochi." Sasuke said to the pink-haired girl dressed in purple._

"Yesss!!" Charmy cheered out loud. "He's slowly starting to figure out who the main bad guy is! Good job, Sasuke!"

Meanwhile...

Vector and Espio were still outside waiting for the bee to come out. It's been 10 minutes already and nothing was heard from him.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." Espio turned to Vector. "I knew you shouldn't have brought him in there. Why couldn't I have--" Espio stopped when he noticed Vector wasn't paying attention to him. "Vector?"

He had his music on.

Espio became angered. "Of all times why did he choose to listen to his music now? Vector!!" He yelled trying to get his attention. Espo moved closer to him and waved his hand in his face.

That got his attention. Vector angrily looked up at Espio. "What is it nooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..." Vector expression changed to complete surprise.

Espio looked confused. "Vect--" He was interuppted as he was easily shoved aside by Vector.

Vector lifted his head up from the bushes. He felt his cheeks becoming red. "Is that...who I think it is!?"

Espio angrily got up and looked to Vector. Something caught his attention and he turned to see what. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that...Vanilla?"

Indeed it was Vanilla. She was walking down the path to Tails's door. She seemed to have had a worried expression on her face. Cheese also seemed to have popped into view as he was with her.

"Vanilla!!" Vector yelled out loud.

Espio raised his hand to his chin. "I wonder she's doing here..."

"Vanilla!!"

"What could she want with Tails?"

"Who cares! She's here. Right now. In front of us. I must speak with her!!" Vector said as he quickly ran out of the bushes.

"V-Vector, wait!!" Espio called out as he too began running.

Meanwhile back inside...

_"B-But Kabuto-san...why?" The pale old man, Orochimaru said to his partner._

_"Because!! I overheard you in a conversation saying that you wanted to replace me! I was so enraged. Before I did anyhting else I wanted to see who you were going to replace me with, and soon figured out that it was the leader of the mystery gang, Sasuke! I disguised myself as a ghost to try and get rid of him! And use his riddance to scare off the rest of his friends! And I would have gotten away with it if it wern't for his meddling friends!!"_

_Sasuke smirked. "Maybe if you would have stayed long enough you would have known that I declined his offer and chose to stay with my gang."_

_Kabuto didn't know what to say to that so he simply looked away._

Charmy could only stare in slight shock as it was Kabuto who was main bad guy. "Oh...so it wasn't Orochimaru..."

_"Alright men, load him up." The chief said to the other cops. _

_After Kabuto was sent away the team couldn't help but smile at each other. "Well, team." Sasuke began. "Looks like another mystery job solved."_

_"Yeah, all thanks to Kyuubi-Doo." The pink-haired girl Sakura smiled._

_"Speaking of Kyuubi-Doo, where is he?" Hinata asked while looking around._

_Naruto looked around the place for his best friend. "Kyuubi-Doo?"_

_"Ooooooohhh woooooooo..." _

_Naruto turned around and saw the same ghost they were being chased by. "Like, zoinks!! It's the ghost!!" He shouted as he hid behind Hinata._

_The ghost then gave a familiar laugh. He took off the ghost costume. Naruto glared. "Augh, Kyuubi-Doo! That was not funny!!"_

_Kyuubi-Doo laughed again and looked over at the viewers who were watching the show on TV and reading this fanfic. "Kyuubi-Dooby-Dooooooooo!!"_

Charmy grinned as he watched the closing credits of the show. "Man, do I love me some Kyuubi-Doo!! I wonder if--" He stopped himself and froze. "Wait a minute...wasn't I suppose to be doing something?" He looked around the room and saw unfamiliar things. "Why was I in here again??"

He didn't get to fully think about it as a knock was heard at the door. Charmy looked at the door. "Oh, that's probably Vector. I hope he doesn't yell at me for forgetting what I'm suppose to do." He said as he began flying over to the door. He turned the knob and opened it reveiling someone he did not expect. "Hey, I know you!"

Vanilla stared a bit surprised that Charmy answered the door. "Oh, Charmy? Hello. Is Tails home, dear?"

"Tails?? Oh, that's right!! I'm at Tails's house!! Why am I at Tails's house?" He asked himself.

Vanilla and Cheese gave a look of confusement.

"Hey, hey, hey!! Vanilla!! It's me!! Your wonderful handsome soon-to-be boyfriend!!" Vector called out from behind while waving.

Vanilla and Cheese turned to the rest of the Chaotix. Vanilla chose to ignore what he had just said. "Oh, Vector, Espio."

"Chao Choa!!" Cheese waved.

Once they caught up, Vector gave a deep sigh to talk again. He blushed again. "It really has been awhile since we've last seen each other. How have you been?"

Vanilla smiled. "I'm doing fine, thanks." After she talked she couldn't help but frown.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Espio noticed.

"I'm just a little worried is all. Is Tails here? I need to speak with him."

Vector quickly looked over to Espio with wide eyes.

Espio frowned. "...I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Vanilla, but...Cream is...she and the others are--" He didn't get to finish as Vector quickly covered his mouth.

"Fine!" Vector finished for him. Espio glared at him. Vector moved his head closer to Espio and whispered, "Look, I know it would be the right thing to tell her about the others, but I'd rather her not worry about them."

"Hey...wait a minute." Charmy said out loud. Everyone looked at him while Vector gave him an annoyed look. "How are they fine? I thought you said they were kidnapped by Eggman? They could be dead right now!"

Vanilla gasped. "Oh, my!!" She said covering her mouth. She looked over to Vector. "Vector, please tell me what is going on?"

"Chao Chao!!" Cheese cried.

Vector sweat dropped at Vanilla and Cheese, and then his expression changed to anger at Charmy. "Charmy you idiot!!" He yelled and ran up to him to wring his neck.

"Ack! Ah! W-What I do?"

Vanilla looked at the scene for a second before turning to Espio with a worried look. "Espio, please tell me what is happening."

Espio sighed. "I guess since Charmy spilt it, we have no choice now." Espio cleared his throat and began. "Well, we got a message from Tikal saying that Sonic, Cream and the others were held hostage in some kind of vault. We believe this is all Eggman's doings, and we came here to find out where to find them. She...never did tell us where they were."

"Oh, my! My Cream has been kidnapped! And Sonic and the others too! Oh, they can be anywhere!!"

"Aww, don't be upset my dear, for Vector the Crocodile is here!! And he _will_ save Cream and others!!" Vector shouted while grinning and giving a thumbs up. Espio rolled his eyes while Vanilla gave a small smile. And exclamation mark litterally flashed on Vector's head as he just thought of the last two sentences Espio just said. "Hey, wait! Speaking of finding out where they were...Charmy!! Did you get those keys yet!?"

Charmy froze and thought. He smiled. "Oh yeah!! _That's_ what I had to find in Tails's house! Wow, I can't believe I forgot! No more TV for me!" He laughed.

"You forgot!? Ugh, I'm never gonna trust you again. Come on Espio. Let's look for Tails's keys." Vector ordered as he walked insise the house. Everyone soon followed in and Cheese shut the door.

Even though Vector said for him and Espio to look for the keys, Vanilla, Cheese, and Charmy helped them out anyway. Espio and Vector were in Tails's guest room looking for it, though who the hell knows why the they'd look in there when he Tails doesn't keep any of his stuff in there.

Vanilla was looking in the kitchen and bathroom. You never know...it could be in those rooms.

Charmy and Cheese were both upstairs in Tails's room looking all over for those blasted keys. Cheese was ruslting through some paper work on Tails's bed while Charmy was looking on the desk. Once he saw no keys he began looking inside the drawers of his desk. Nothingexactly but more paperwork inside. Though when Charmy opened the last drawer he found something that really caught his interest. "Hey, cool!! A ray gun!!" He yelled while raising it up in the air. Cheese turned and looked at the dangerous weapon.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao!!" Cheese feared. He told him not to mess with it. It's pretty dangerous.

Though Charmy does not understand Chao's. "I know right? Cool, eh? Hm, I wonder though, how do you work this thing. It look a little complicated to--" An accidental shot was blasted and it broke Tails's window. Cheese freaked and hid inside all the paperwork. Charmy covered his mouth. "Oops."

Meanwhile...

Knuckles immediately lifted himself up. "What was that?"

Sonic was lying down against the wall and opened one of his eyes to look at Knuckles. "What was what?"

"I could have sworn I heard a noise just now. It was a bit faint, but I heard it."

"It's nothing, Knux. No one is up there. You were just hearing things."

"Hey, I know I heard something! Something, someone is in fact up there!"

"Knuckles, just shut up and go to sleep or something! No one wants to hear your mouth!!" Shadow exclaimed. He was just tired and wants to sleep since there's nothing else to do.

"I know I heard something up there! Rouge, your a bat. Your good when it comes to hearing, I know you must have heard something." He said turning over to Rouge. "Eh, Rouge?"

She was asleep...

"God damnit!! Cream, Tails. What about you guys? You hear anything?"

"No...I'm sorry, Mr. Knuckles, sir."

"Erm...I can hear Rouge's breathing..."

Knuckles felt a vain pop in his head. "What about you, pinky? Hear anything?"

Now right when Knuckles blinked and re-opened his eyes he saw a huge hammer flying towards his way. Luckily he was quick to react and avoided it. "I told you not to call me that!!" She yelled. "And no, I didn't hear anything!"

"You see, no one heard anything! Now shut. the. fuck. up!" Shadow yelled.

Knuckles angrily turned to Shadow. "SHADOW YOU--"

"Guys, could you please stop? I mean Rouge is sleeping and I think your frightening Cream." Tails said.

Cream gave a confused glare at Tails. "Why does everyone assume I'm always afraid? I've gotten used to you guys already."

"Eh? Oh, um, sorry." Tails smiled at her.

"Hmph." Knuckles crossed his hands and laid back against the hard, cold metal. _"I hate everyone!"_ Knuckles thought._ "I hope they all rot in he--"_

_"CHHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!"_ A very loud voice yelled from upstairs.

This time everybody sat up from the loud voice that came form upstairs. Except Rouge.

"The heck was that!?" Sonic yelled while looking up at the ceiling vault.

"That sounded like...Vector??" Tails said.

Knuckles quickly stood up. "What?? Vector? The Chaotix are here?? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!! THERE SUPPOSE TO BE GAURDING THE MASTER EMERALD!! WHO'S WATCHING THE EMERALD!?" He freaked.

"SHUT UP, ECHIDNA!!" Shadow yelled.

"YOU SHUT UP, HEDGEHOG! WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR MISERY AND GO SULK IN A CORNER SOMEWHERE!"

"WHY YOU--"

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP YELLING! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!!" Amy shouted.

"YOUR YELLING TOO! SO SHUT UP, PINKY!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PINKY!!"

"Ah, Amy, Amy, Amy, calm yourself now!" Sonic said while desperetly holding on to the girl to stop her from attacking Knuckles. "And stop calling her pinky, Knuckles! Do you want to piss her off!?"

"Yeah, go on and protect your little girlfriend, faker!"

Sonic gasped. Knuckles has never called him faker before and he couldn't help but feel very offended by it, and also the fact he accused him again of her being his girlfriend. "Now you listen here, Knuckles. I don't know _what_ has gotten into you, but this needs to stop. Right here, right now."

"It's kinda hard to calm down when you guys are always PISSING ME OFFF!! I AM SERIOUSLY SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GUYS MAKING FUN OF ME! AND ALSO WHEN I COME UP WITH SOME IDEA'S THAT I THINK WOULD BE NICE, YOU GUYS REJECTING IT OR TEASING ME ABOUT IT! AND ALSO NO ONE IS PROTECTING THE MASTER EMERALD! THAT EMERALD IS VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AND...AND--"

**_POW!_**

Everyone gasped as Knuckles was taken off-guard by a strong kick to the face and was knocked out instantly.

**_"Okay, I want you all to tell me what the fuck is going on and why you were YELLING!" _**Rouge demanded for an answer. She obviously was clearly pissed off.

Everyone didn't answer her. They all just stood there, shocked. Once she didn't hear anything from anyone she started again. "Oka--"

"ALRIGHT, ROUGE!!" Everyone cheered.

"Eh??"

Everyone surrounded her and laughed and cheered. "Can some one please fill me in on what's going on?"

"You've done us a GREAT favor! Thank you for helping us with Knuckles!" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, we thought he's never stop complaining but you saved us, thank you!" Sonic grinned.

"U-Um...your welcome??"

"GUYS!!" Shadow called suddenly. Everyotone turned to his direction. "Now that the stupid echidna is out of the way, we should figure out how to get the Chaotix down here."

"Oh yeah, the Chaotix! I almost forgot!!" Tails said.

"Chaotix? Their here??" Rouge asked.

"Yes, we heard Vector."

"I wonder why their here..." She wondered.

"Never mind that now! We need to think."

Cream looked at them all funny. There really wasn't any need for thinking. There was only one thing they can do. "Why don't we just shout."

Everyone looked at her.

"That's a great idea!! How come I've never thought of that..." Sonic said. Shadow rolled his eyes at him.

Meanwhile...back upstairs...

Vector was wringing Charmy's neck again for breaking Tails's window. "You little idiot!! Now we're gonna have to pay to fix that!"

"Ack...ack...ack! S-Sor-ryyyyyy!!"

Espio and Cheese could only sweat drop at the scene in frront of them. Just then Vanilla came in Tails's room. She decided to ignore the big scene that was going on and looked over at Espio. "Did you guys find Tails's keys yet?" She asked.

Espio turned to her and nodded. "No, we haven't."

Vanilla frowned. "We looked just about everywhere. Where could they be?"

"I can answer that!" Vector shouted suddenly letting go of the bug that fell to the ground. "Rumor has it that Tails has a lab somewhere in this joint. I never believe any rumors though."

"Vector, Tails does have a lab. It's in his basement. And how does that even answer the question Vanilla just asked?"

"Because that's where Tails could have his keys, now let's go!!" He said walking out of the room.

Espio and Vanilla looked at each other in huge confusement. They both just decided to shrug it off and left to follow him. Cheese seemed to be the only one who noticed Charmy still on the ground. Cheese took him by his little coat and dragged him along.

Once they all reached down stairs back to the living room Vector sat down. "Augh, guys. I'm a bit pooped from looking. Can one of you guys go down there and look because I seriously don't feel like going down there." Charmy silently came and sat down next to Vector, not even realizing he was sitting on the remote which was pressing a specific button on it.

"So can on of you guys please--"

_"Domo kotsu uru mamoru yo, Teen Titans. __Suki kidai nuku randemo taberu yo, Teen Titans. SHIN KAMI DARI KARI OYAI, OKUGA SAN SU IKA SHAKAI. OMAE MO WA NARI MOUNAI, TEEN TITANS, GO!"_

"What the heck!?" Vector yelled, though he can kinda hardly hear himself now that the volume was being raised up.

Charmy looked at the show that was getting louder, but grinned. "Hey, I like this show too!! Beast boy is my favorite character!! He's so funny!!" Charmy smiled though he too couldn't hear himself. He didn't care though.

Espio's eye twitched at the TV. He and Vanilla began to cover their ears. "Why is it turning up!?"

Vector turned to Charmy who was giving off a big grin. He growled knowing it was him. "Charmy, get. up." Vector yelled.

Charmy couldn't hear him and kept his attention on the TV. "Hahahahaha!! That Starfire! She's funny too! I can't believe she's eating mustard by itself!"

Vector leaned into Charmy's ear. "GET UP!!" He shouted.

Charmy jumped and got up. Vector saw the black remote an went to pick it up, but Charmy was quicker and snatched it first. "A-Ay!" Vector shouted.

"Wait, I got it! I'll turn it down!" Charmy said and turned away from him to try and turn it down.

"No, Charmy, give it to me!!" Vector grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back onto him. "I said give it here!!" He said desperately trying to get the remote from his hand.

"No!! I got, I got it!!"

Just then the TV was shut off. Both Vector and Charmy turned and saw that Espio has turned off the TV.

"Ah, hehehhe, thanks Espio."

"Yeah..."

Vector sat up on the couch. "Well, now that that's over with. Who's gonna go down?"

"I will." Vanilla volunteered a she was about to open the door when the TV was switched on again.

Everyone looked over to Charmy.

_Outside of Tails's house..._

_**Crash!!**_

Charmy was thrown out the window by Vector.

_Back inside Tails's house..._

"You do realize we're gonna have to pay for yet another broken window." Espio told him.

"Who cares!! He deserved it!!" He turned to Vanilla. "Hey, Vanilla. I'll just go on down there. It's better for me to go down so you won't have to spend hours looking."

"Why don't we all just go down there...?" Espio asked.

"No. Better off one thant us all because we could get hurt down there. To many dangerous weapons Tails makes.

"Vector, I'm sure we can mana--"

"No! I order you to stay! Down! Down! Wait outside like a good boy!!"

Espio sighed. "Fine, fine. Whatever..." And with that he, Vanilla and Cheese walked outside the house over to a fallen Charmy

Vector nodded approvingly and turned to the door. "Okay, knowing that it's probably gonna take forever for me to find that blasted key I should just jam with my music!!" He smiled as he took out his Cd player out of nowhere and turned his music on, listening to a hip-hip song.

Vector opened the door and turned on the light.

Meanwhile back in the vault...

Everyone could clearly hear someone coming down. They cheered.

"Someone's coming!!" Tails smiled.

"Yes, were saved! Sweeeeeeet freeeeeedom!!" Sonic cheered practically on the verge of tears.

"Yay!! That means I get to go on that date Sonic said he'd go with me!!"

"Say waaa??"

"Aww, Sonic. Don't act like you don't remember!! HeeHee!!"

"Uhh..."

"Sonic...!!" Amy gave a death glare. "You did promise me..."

Sonic backed away. "Uhh...oh yes! Now I remember! Hehe!"

Amy smiled.

_"Finally...my 2 weeks vacation without the faker, the clingy bitch, the fucking inventive nerd, Cream, stubborn ass Rouge, and that fucking knuckleheaded bastard." _Shadow thought to himself while smiling.

"I get to see my mommy again! And Cheese!!"

"What I'm desperate need for is a shower." Rouge mumbled to herself.

Knuckles was still passed out by Rouge's blow.

Everyone got up from where they were sitting and walked up to the vault door.

"Hey! Vector, Charmy, Espio!! It's us!! Help us out!!" Sonic called.

_"First we gonna...ROCK!! Then we gonna ROLL!! The we let it POP, GO LET IT GO! X gon' give it ya, he gon' give it to ya, X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya!!" A voice sang from outside the vault._

Everyone looked at each other in confusement. Clearly realizing that it was Vector who was there, singing. "Hey!! Vector!! Stop singing and help us out!!"

"_You against me, me against you. Whatever, whenever, What the fuck you gon' do? I'm a wolf in sheep clothing. Only nigga that you know that can chill, Come back and get the streets open. I've been doing this for nineteen years. Wanna fight me? Fight these tears!!"_

"Vector!! Hey!! Vector!!"

"Idiot." Shadow said. "He's listening to his music! Of all the times he just HAD to listen to it now."

"VECTOR!!" Practically everyone was yelling and banging on the vault, but it's no use.

_"Alright..."_ Vector said out loud to himself. _"Where are Tails's keys?"_

Even out of all the yelling, Tails so happen to hear what he has just said. "Keys? What Keys? Hmm...EVERYONE SHUT UP!!"

Everyone froze and turned to Tails. "Tails?"

_"Damn! Where could he have kept those freaken keys! I can't find it!! Too much freaken crap around here it's hard to even know. Eh?? What's that?? Wow!! This thing is huge!! It must be one of Tails's inventions! I wonder why he would make it? I wonder what's inside?"_

Everyone looked around at each other. Most thinking that he might actually open it. One still thinking about the keys.

_"No, wait! I can't get distracted! I have to find those keys...now where are they-- oh!! Finally!! There they are!! Right on top of Tails's desk! Jeez, how did I not see them? Ah, whatever..now we can finally haver access to Tails's X-tornado!"_

"WHA...WHA...WHA...WHA...WHAAAAAAAAT!? MY X-TORNADO!!" Tails cried.

_"Aww man...once we save Tails, he might get angry with us for accidently breaking two of his windows. I hope he'll understand that it was mistake. Well, the first time was, but the second..."_

"MY WHAAAAAAT! WINDOWS!! BROKEN??"

_"Okay, now to meet Vanilla and my team!"_ And with that he went back up the stairs, turned off the light and left.

"Huh? My mom?" Cream's could feel tears coming to her eyes. "My mom is here too? And she doesn't even know I'm here..."

"It's okay, Cream." Amy comforted. "Everything's gonna okay. We'll make it out."

"Fuckin' Vector man! When I get out, I'm going to punch him right on the mouth!" Shadow yelled.

"I'm right there with you, Shadow! And the fact that he's going to take Tails's X-tornado! I'm sure Tails must be pissed right now, right Tails? ...Tails?" Sonic turned to Tails. "Whoa, Tails!! You alright!?"

Tails was sitting in a corner. He was extremely pale and his face was filled with shock. Doesn't look like he's gonna come out of it anytime soon.

Rouge was leaning against the next to the unconscious echidna on the floor. Her hands were crossed. Her face: pissed. There was NO WAY she wanted to spend any more time in this death trap place. She's pretty much had enough of everyone and, like Shadow, wants to be alone. She gave an irrated sigh.

"Ugh...ugnn...ahhh eh? Wha-What happened?" Knuckles mumbled, beginning to awake.

Pure anger seem to wash over Rouge and she angrily turned to the echidna. "Shut up." And after that she kicked him again and fainted for the second time.

Meanwhile...back up stairs.

Vector walked out the door jingling the keys so Vanilla and his team would know they have it. "Alright team!! Let's roll!!"

"Umm, Vector?"

Vector quickly turned around to his crush. "Yeeees??"

"I was...wondering...if I can--"

"Go on a date with me? Sure! I'd love too!!" He grinned. _"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!"_ His mind screamed.

"No, I just wanted to know if I can join you and help rescue my daughter." she asked while intertwining her hands together.

"Oh...WELL OF COURSE YOU CAN!!"

Vanilla smiled while Cheese cried with happiness. "Thank you."

Vector turned back to his team. "Alright, guys!! Vanilla and Cheese will be joining us on our journey to save Sonic and the others! Let's go find Eggman and save Sonic!! Oh, and Espio...can you carry Charmy for me please? He doesn't look to well."

--

--

**A bit long now eh? Like I said before, I'm sorry for not updating. D:**

**People, I do realize that there a many purposeless things in here that was really not needed. I added them anyway...just to be funny I guess. This is basically the main reason why I created this fiction. It's suppose to make you laugh. I'm sorry if most of you came accross this just for the romance. **

**Speaking of romance. Their were hardly any romance in this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter I plan on have more romance!**

**As for my updation (I know it's not a word, rofl) I _will,_ WILL update more sooner! Don't you worry about that people!! Like Naruto always says, "That's a promise of a lifetime!!"**

**Ah, Kyuubi-Doo. A mixture of Naruto and Scooby-Doo. Hehehehe...**

**Teen Titans theme song is in Japanese. I used the Japanese because I love the Japanese theme better than the english, and that Japanese is my favorite language.**

**Hey...don't you dare leave withouth submitting a review to me!! You must!! You will!! You want to join the Dark side!! Whoa, where did that come from??**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! I'm back again. I just felt like continuing with this so here I am!! Some of you are happy, some of are just meh...who cares, but I don't mind! I really need to complete a story, and maybe this story just might be the one I complete. Not in this chapter though! **

**Sorry about adding the whole Naruto thing in the last chapter. My mind will always be trapped on that show. Also one of the reason why I'm doing this! To get my mind off of it!**

**Alright, I hope you like this chapter people!**

**--**

**--**

**_Chapter 10_**

Everyone in the vault has been pretty quiet ever since Vector came and left. Everyone was pissed off too, except Cream. She was just worried.

Tails was still sulking in the corner, worrying about his X-Tornado. He wondered why exactly they wanted to use it in the first place. He was also thinking about the broken windows. Someone can easily break in and steal his things now! He really wanted to get out of here now.

Cream was sitting right beside him, trying to cheer up the yellow fox, but to her dismay he wouldn't even listen to her. Cream gave a small sigh and began to wonder about her mother and Cheese. They were just here not even an hour ago and never even knew that they _we _were here safe and sound, just trapped in this vault. _"She's probably really worried about me," _she thought to herself.

Sonic was sitting next to Shadow and Amy with his hands crossed looking down at the cold, metal room wall. Yeah, he is angry. Vector was here, _here!_But had his stupid music blasting! That ass! Sonic was definitely gonna give him a blow to the face when he gets out of here! Well, _if_ he gets out of here.

Sonic wasn't the only one pissed off, of course. Shadow was actually even more pissed off than him. And to think, he actually thought he would finally have his little vacation _away_from these idiots! There was really only two things in his mind right now; To get out, and to kill the Chaotix Team.

Amy. Yup, you guessed it, she's pissed off too. She was actually finally gonna have a date with her Sonikku, but Vector!! That freaken ass-wipe had his music on! Of all times, why?? Why did he have to have his music on! She is so gonna break that thing if she gets out of here! And _man_, is she desperate to get out! This vault smells, _badly!_

Amy wasn't the only one who noticed the bad stench in this vault. Rouge was, oh man, _beyond_ pissed!! It's a good thing everyone here was being quiet because, seriously, she would have most likely yelled at the top of her lungs for them to shut the hell up. And it was also a good thing Knuckles was still passed out by her blow because she really wasn't in any mood to hear his voice, or she would beat the living shit out of him. Right now, though, her target is Vector.

Tails then immediately brought his head up and looked at everyone. They all looked so angered! Should he say what he wants to say? Well, he has too! This is really, really urgent and bad! Really bad! He gulped.

Cream noticed Tails's fear. "What's wrong, Tails?" She asked. Everyone heard Cream's soft voice and looked at her.

"Uh...uh...um. G-Guys? I-I've got a p-problem!" He stuttered out. Everyone looked at him.

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked. If they keep talking, Rouge will explode.

"I-I-I...I've got to use the bathroom!!" He yelled out.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh hell no! Oh _hell no!_" Rouge yelled. "Hold it in because there is no way I'm gonna let you reek up the whole room even further, let alone use it in front of me!!"

"B-But I can't just hold it in!! Males can't hold there's in for long like you females can!"

"Hey, it's okay, Tails. Here." Sonic crawled over to the pile of food and grabbed an empty soda bottle. "Use this."

"**_Sonic!!_**" Everyone yelled.

Sonic looked at everyone's different angered expressions. "What? When a guy has to go, he has to go! Just turn around and cover your ears. Simple as that."

Everyone kept there glares on him, but soon enough did as they were told and turned around to face the wall ready to cover there ears. Cream got up and walked over next to Rouge and sat down beside her and squeezed her ears down.

"Ugh, I cannot believe this is happening!" Amy yelled

Shadow nodded and silently agreed with her.

Tails looked at everyone with worry and embarrassment. _"Why does this always have to happen to me?"_

"You done yet, Tails?" Sonic asked. He wasn't hearing anything.

Tails blushed and spoke up. "Uh..N-No! Not yet!"

"Hurry the hell up then!" Rouge demanded.

"R-Right!" Tails then turned around himself and looked at the empty bottle. _"Just how exactly am I gonna go in this?" _Tails then let out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

Tails go into position and released the hold to go, but for some reason, even though he let go of the hold, he couldn't bring himself to go! Most likely due to the fact that his friends were right here behind him._ "Come on, come on, please just go!"_

"Dammit Tails, are you done yet? It doesn't take a person 3 minutes to use the freaken bathroom here!" Shadow yelled.

"H-Hold on, please! I'm trying here!" Tails whined. His face now a cherry red. _"Ugh, just go DARNIT!!" _

Finally after a few more seconds he finally went, and he gave a relieving sigh.

Rouge winced. Even though she covered them she could still hear it. So she tried her best to cover them as hard as possible. Rouge wasn't the only one who heard it, everyone did, and did the same exact thing Rouge did.

The bottle was only a little more than half full filled with the warm, yellow liquid. Tails turned around. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked at the bottle. Now that he's went, what exactly is he going to do with it? He looked over to the food pile. He just shrugged and placed it back to where it was and locked it with the cap. He got up and walked back to his corner and sat down. "Okay guys, I'm done!' Tails told them and grinned.

Everyone slowly uncovered there ears and turned around to look at him smiling at them all. They all then looked at each other and gave relieving smiled that that was finally over with.

"Your okay, Tails?" Cream asked as she got up and walked back over back to him. She made a mental note in her head not to touch his hands.

"Of course! I just had to use the bathroom is all!" He laughed.

"That's good, thought that part isn't what a meant." She said.

"Huh? Oh...you mean the whole X-tornado thing, and my windows." Tails stopped and thinked. "W-Well, I guess moping around about isn't gonna get us anywhere. Y-Yeah...Yeah! I'm good, really."

Cream grinned. "I'm glad!"

Tails turned a little pink and looked away. "Heh."

Sonic and Amy both smiled at the little scene.

"Tails, what the hell did you do with the bottle?" Shadow asked suddenly.

"The bottle? Oh, I just placed it back near the food pile." He said.

Rouge looked at him with utter horror. Now way in hell she's going near that food pile now! Shadow thought the same exact thing too.

--

--

Not much was said after that. It would be quiet most of the time, only hearing Knuckles's light snores, but a few times would hear Cream and Tails's un-important blathering, as what Rouge and Shadow would call it. But Amy thought it was simply adorable and took it there way of flirting with each other.

Amy gave a hearty sigh at those two and turned over to Sonic. He also was looking at Cream and Tails, but by his expression wasn't really interested in what they were talking about. He was just really, really bored. And yet somewhat still angry with the Chaotix.

Amy smiled at him and decided to start a conversation of her own with Sonic.

"Sonic." She called out to him.

Sonic turned his cute, bored little face over to Amy. "Yeah?"

Amy then gave a low, cute squeal that really caught Sonic attention to her. It even caught Shadow's too. Ah boy, this isn't good. "Sonikku! Remember that date you said you were going to take me on? Well, I was wondering _where_ exactly your going to take me?"

Sonic frowned. Where? To be perfectly honest, Sonic hasn't thought diddly squat on that date. But she's asking now and he has to hurry up and come up with something to say to her or things won't turn out so good later. "Uh...why do you want to know?" He asked. He didn't really care what she was going to say, he only said that so he can have more time to think.

"Becauuseee!! So I can know what I'll wear when the time comes!" She answered happily.

Millions of things were racing through Sonic's head and he finally came up with something and just blurted it out. "The beach!"

The beach? THE BEACH!? What the hell made him just blurt that out all of a sudden! Sonic HATES the beach! Sonic and water do not go together!

Amy gasped in shock. The beach? She thought he hated the beach! But he's willing to go? With her? Alone? Well, why the hell not! Stars then literally came to her eyes and she clasped her hands together. "The beach!? Oh, Sonic! I'd just _love_ to go to the beach! We can stay there all day until the sunset!"

Sonic opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and sunk his head low. Now look what he's gotten himself into.

Shadow snorted. Why was he listening on there conversation now? Right, right, nothing else to do. He sighed. _"Lord please save me from hearing any more of these two.."_ He thought to himself.

"Ugh...uhn...uuhhhhhheeeeeh?? W-What happened?" Knuckles, who was finally, finally waking up again, said as he rubbed his hurting head.

Everyone then looked at the now conscious echidna.

Shadow frowned. _"Gee, thanks, lord. I'd rather listen to Sonic and Amy than this..."_

"So your finally awake, Knuckles." Sonic said to his friend/rival.

Knuckles looked over to Sonic. "Sonic? Hey, where are we?"

"Does the words 'trapped in the vault' ring a bell to you?"

Actually it did. Memories then came flashing through his mind as he now suddenly realized where he was and what happened. He got up and frowned. He turned his direction right to Rouge. "Why did you do that?" He asked her.

"What?"

"Why did you knock me out?"

"You were yelling, Mr. Knuckles." Cream said before Rouge can say any negative comment.

"Yeah, Knux! You were going crazy! You really have to learn to control that temper of yours."

"Hey, I was only stating the truth! It's not my fault, it's yours! You all are the one to blame for making me snap like that! Your always trying to get on my bad side!"

"We only do it because we're messing around with ya. It's like the same thing with Shadow."

"Alright you guys, I want to ask you something. You gave Shadow a deal, right? To make me happy, I want a promise."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and looked back to Knuckles. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you guys will listen to me more often because seriously, just because I'm strong doesn't make me all of a sudden stupid."

Shadow snorted. _"If he was strong, why was he knocked out by a cheap blow from Rouge?"_ he thought.

Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Tails all looked at each other before giving an answer. "Alright Knuckles, we promise."

Knuckles managed to smile at them. "Thank you."

--

--

Everything was now back to what it used to be now here in the vault. Kinda. Sonic and Amy were talking together, well mostly Amy since she was really excited on that date. Shadow was back to listening in on there conversation, practically on the verge of snapping at them. Cream and Tails were talking about the Chaotix and Vanilla, wondering what they are up to and why they needed the X-tornado. They even wondered if they knew how to drive it. The only hing that was different was that Knuckles was up and kept making glances at Rouge.

He can obviously tell by her face that she wasn't happy. Clearly pissed. And was a bit worried that if he said anything to her she would snap at him. But he did want to know why she was angry. Most of him thinks it was him. I guess he has to apologize then, that is _if _he can apologize.

He cleared his throat. "Uh...Bat-Girl?"

No reply.

"Okay, fine be that way! But I just wanted to say that I am sorry for getting you angry. I was just pissed off that no one would ever listen to me! And also the fact that no one is guarding the Master Emerald!" That last part he just realized.

Rouge looked at him. "Pissed off at you? No, surprisingly I'm not." She told him.

Okay, now Knuckles was confused. If she wasn't mad at him then what is she mad at? "Then...who are you angry at?"

"Fucking Vector! I cannot believe he was listening to his god damn music while he was down here! Asshole!"

Knuckles glared at her. "What? ...WHAT!! HE WAS DOWN HERE!! WHEN!!" He roared. Everyone looked at them both with confusement.

"A COUPLE HOURS AGO! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW IDIOTIC HE CAN REALLY BE!!"

"OH MY FREAKEN GOD! HE WAS DOWN HERE, AND LISTENING TO MUSIC?? WHY??"

"THE HELL IF I KNOW!!"

"URGG, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!!"

"YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE, KNUCKIE!"

The hedgehogs all looked at each other from the weird, screaming couple. "At least there agreeing to something together..." Sonic told them.

Tails and Cream could not just stop staring at the angry couple. "Doesn't look like there gonna stop yelling anytime soon." Tails said to Cream.

--

--

**Huh...well this is a weird way to end this chapter, lol.**

**But YESS!! I finally finshed it!! Not the whole story of course, like I already said.**

**I've been up all night, it's 6:45AM. I'm tired and I want some sleep!! I didn't stay up all night doing this though! No way! I started this like 2 hours ago and decided to get it done! I just hope I get some nice and thoughtful reviews while I am sleeping! I usually wake up cranky, but If I get some nice reviews that will most definitely change!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Alright? Good? Great? Wonderful? Superb? I'm pretty positive that most of you are gonna be like..."Meh.." but oh well.**

**Eww, this chapter was pretty short. That won't happen in the next chapter.**

**Hope you liked this chapter guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. Yes, I am back, finally continuing on with the story. I usually have a lot to say before I start, but this time.... I'll just get on with the story. Happy, right? Yeah you are. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, nor do I make any money from this story. (Don't understand why it's imperitive to say that in AdultFF but not on here.)**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

It was still a beautiful, sunny afternoon here in station square. Everyone was wondering about, doing there own thing. The typical usual afternoon everyone does everyday. Everyone seemed pretty cheerful as well, giving each other small talk as they walk by.

"Ah, good morning, madam? How are you this fine afternoon?" A man so kindly asked.

The woman smiled and greeted back, "I am fine, thank you." And she walked away with that same smile.

The man grinned. "Such a wondrous day today! I wonder what I should do today? Hm? Ah, hello! Good afternoon, si-Oof!" He couldn't finish since he was rudely shoved away by someone who was in a hurry.

"Oh! Sorry about that, dude!" He yelled while the other runner just ignored him.

The man angrily stood back up and began re-fixing his already ragged clothes. _"Wow, what rude running animals. I mean they just-Eh!?! Wait a minute!! Running animals!?!" _The guy turned back around. For sure, they were anthropomorphic humanoids running around. The man continued to glare oddly at them until they were out of site. _"I think...I'm gonna go to a bar today..."_

Back on over to the running humanoids. "Man oh man! We are _so_ late! We were suppose to be at Tails's house _yesterday_!! I hope he understands our huge tardiness." The male hedgehog said to his best friend.

"Of course he will," the female answered back. "This is Tails we're talking about here, the nicest boy we know. And besides...he only wanted to show us something. I wonder what it is?" She pondered for a moment.

"Guess we'll see when we get there. Come on!" And with that, they quickly sped off to Tails's house.

-----

-----

The Chaotix seemed to be fine now that they are in the air. First off, Vector and Charmy (who is now fully awake from last time) began yet another argument on who was going to sit where in the X. Charmy wanted to sit up front and drive, which got a hell no from Vector and Espio. Now because of the dumb meanies, he was forced to sit way in the back. Also, for some wierd reason, it took them 20 minutes just to try and get the engine going. Tails's X-tornado was a bit more complex than any other ship the Chaotix has used before. Or maybe they just were that stupid? Thankfully Vanilla knew the ship pretty well due to Cream's constant visits to Tails's house. Now all they have to do is to get the built-in radar working.

"Alright, Team! Now that we are all finally in the air, we have to get that radar to work. So...how do we use this thing to track Eggman?" He asked his crew.

"Why don't I just turn it on and see what it will show us." Espio mentioned.

"Oh..well I guess that will do."

Espio then switched on the tracking radar. "Alright it's on." He told them.

Vector grabbed the front seat and lifted himself up from the seat to see in front. "Okay.....why don't I see anything happening..." He told him.

"Just give it a few minutes."

After a few moments of waiting, nothing still happened.

"Are you sure this thing is even on?" Vector asked him, his impatience wearing thin.

"Yes. It's on." Espio rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we just face the fact that we don't know how to work that thing!" Charmy shouted from the back.

"We're doing just fine, Charmy! We'll figure it out." Vector retorted back. Something then clicked in his head. "Aha!" He clasped his hands together. "I already got an idea! All we need is a scanner and Eggmans DNA, and we can track him on that radar!"

"Uhh Vector? There's two problems to that idea of yours. One: We don't have Eggmans DNA." Espio finished.

"...."

"...."

"Okay..." Vector began again since Espio wasn't going to tell the second. "New plan! We find Eggman, get his DNA, then use the scanner!"

"Umm," Vanilla stepped in. "Aren't we using the Radar to find Eggman in the first place?" She asked.

"Chao Chao..." Cheese agreed.

Vector eyes widened to that. "Okay, _new_ plan! We'll use the radar and find Eggman!"

"Wasn't that our original plan?" Charmy told him.

Vectors eyes widened again. "God damnit!! Okay, we'll find Eggman, get his DNA and--"

"Wait, guys!! Check this out!" Espio interrupted. Everyone froze as they then heard a familiar beeping sound of the radar. Espio and Vector looked as they were tracking _something_ on the green radar.

"Looks like we got something." Espio told everyone.

Vector grinned. "Great!! Lets go get Eggman!!"

"How do you know for sure if this is Eggman?" Espio asked.

"How do you know for sure if it's not?"

"It's not moving...."

"Uhh...well...I still think that's Eggman because....what else could Tails possibly use that radar for?"

"You never know, dear." Said Vanilla.

"Chao Choa Choa!" agreed and nodded.

"Yeah well... I still have high hopes that is, indeed, Eggman!" Espio sighed at this. "Now like I said before, let's go get Eggman!!!!"

"And then we'll get his DNA!!!" Charmy chipped in suddenly. Everyone frowned and sweat dropped and Charmy's idiocy.

-----

-----

The two figures seem to have finally made over to Tails's house. They were slowly walking up his sidewalk. Immediately, they both realized some problems with his house.

"Ay Blaze, check it out. Tails's window is broken. What do you think caused that?" The silver hedgehog asked.

Blaze looked over at the broken window and blinked at it for a moment. "Hmm, must be one of Tails's crazy inventions. Oh and look, the door is wide open."

They both glanced at each other and just simply shrugged before stopping right at the door steps.

Silver called out, "Yo! Tails! It's us, Silver and Blaze! We finally made it!"

No reply.

Blaze was in thought for a moment while Silver dipped his head in and looked around for Tails or any visitors. Silver looked back at Blaze, "Seems like no one is home. Maybe we should come back later?" He suggested.

"No, why don't we wait here until he returns." Blaze replied back and stepped inside. "Besides, I want to rest from all that running."

"Ah yeah, that sounds like a good plan," said Silver. He too stepped inside and shut the door. Immediately, he walked into the kitchen over to the refrigerator, opened it and took a can of Dr. Pepper. After he closed the fridge door he walked back into the living area and was met again with Blaze who was now sitting on the couch. He joined in and sprawled out. He gave a loud sigh before beginning a conversation. "Sooo... what now?"

"Look over there, Silver." She pointed.

He looked over to where she pointed which was a closed, brown door. "What about it?"

"That's Tails's lab, silly. He's probably down there right now working."

"Aaaaaah, I see. So he's here after all." He glanced back at Blaze and grinned. "Shall we?"

She smiled back. "Nah...lets not disturb him. We'll wait until he's done."

"Whatever you say."

It was a bit silent now after that. Blaze looked down at her thighs, already back into thought. _"Tails is probably really busy down there. I wonder if he's still working on that warp gun he told me about 3 weeks ago."_ After a few moments on the subject she decided to change it by starting a conversation with Silver.

"Silver?" She looked at him and suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Silver.....exactly how long were you staring?" She asked as she now noticed he never looked away from her.

Silver blinked. "What--oh! I was staring? Ahahahahaha...." He blushed, "I didn't even notice that I was--why don't we watch some TV?" He quickly changed the subject.

She raised her other brow in interest and grinned at him. "Oh... alright." She answered, deciding to spare him.

-----

-----

Meanwhile, back in the vault....

Knuckles and Rouge finally calmed down after all that crazy hollering about Vector, though they were still converting about it together.

As for Amy, all that previous commotion plus boredom has gotten her pretty sleepy. She glanced over at Sonic and smiled. Pulling a stunt, she gave a soft yawn and looked at Sonic before pretending to fall on his chest, fast asleep. Sonic frowned. She's gone and done it again! He glanced down at her sleeping form. "Stop it Amy, I know you did that on purpose," He whispered to her. Amy pretended she didn't hear a word he just said. Sonic gave a soft groan of disapproval and decided to just let her be.

Shadow was simply doing his own thing, just chilling in the corner relaxing while in deep thought. Thoughts on what he's going to do once he gets out and away from everyone, and thoughts on different ways of killing Vector. Even ways of killing Knuckles as well!

Tails and Cream were chatting up a storm, talking about a bunch of different things everyone did as a group together. It was quite entertaining, and they both enjoyed each others company. Tails grinned at Cream. He never said this to anyone, but Cream was pretty much the only _girl_ friend he was really, really close too and easy to talk too and start a nice conversation with. He really enjoyed that feeling, but he will never _ever_ tell anyone about it! Not even his best friend Sonic! Unaware to Tails, Cream felt the same exact way, but she did end up telling her mother about it. This feeling is also why she's had constant visits over to his house.

"Tails? May I ask you something?" Cream began with a whole new conversation.

Tails grin widened. "Sure Cream, you can tell me anything!"

Cream brightly smiled back, but then looked straight down at her lap. "Tails. Ever since we've been stuck in here for the past day, It makes me feel as if this happened for a reason."

Tails blinked and tilted his head to the side at her statement. "A reason? What do you mean by that?"

Cream lifted her head back up. "Look at Mr. Sonic and Ms. Amy. Ever since we've been trapped in here they both seemed to have gotten much closer to one another."

Tails looked over at the pink and blue hedgehog that were sitting together. He smirked, "Hey.. now that you mentioned it they really have, haven't they?"

"Yes. When they were out and free it would always turn out the same. Ms. Amy chasing Mr. Sonic, Mr. Sonic running away, avoiding her feelings when we all truly know that Sonic does return them. Now that there's no where for him to get away, he's slowly beginning to finally return those feelings he has been trying to hide and avoid for years."

Tails stared wide-eyed at the couple. "Wow... I... never really thought on something that. Actually, I don't think I ever would have!" he laughed.

Cream chuckled on that as well. She looked over at Knuckles and Rouge. "Oh, and look over at Mr. Knuckles and Ms. Rouge. I can see that they both have gotten much closer as well. When they were out they hardly ever see each other, Mr, Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald day and night, Ms. Rouge collecting jewels. When they do see each other, though, it's always the same with them, constantly arguing over something frivolous. Now that they are here together, they are now able to learn more about each other and have a nice, positive conversation. Plus you saw what almost happened earlier between them!" She giggled at the thought of it.

"Hey yeah! You totally right, Cream! Now that I am thinking about this, your truly right. Though.... I don't think they are having a _positive_ conversation...." Tails told her, knowing that they both were still discussing on way of destroying Vector.

Cream giggled. "You know what I mean though."

"Say.... what about Shadow?" He asked her.

"Mr. Shadow?" Cream glanced over at the dark hedgehog who seemed to be grinning devilishly for some unknown reason. Her face softened. "Mr. Shadow, we should be thanking him."

"Thanking him? Why? For wha--oh! I see now. He was the one who trapped us in here in the first place. So he's the one that really helped us all get closer to one another. He's a good friend after all! Even though he doesn't even realize it and what he's done." Tails confirmed.

"You never know.... he might have done all of this to help us."

Tails snorted. "Uh... I don't really think so. I think he just really wanted to be alone."

"Mr. Shadow may express his attitude on the outside, but on the inside....." She trailed off and smiled knowing Shadow was really a great person.

"On the inside he's still that scary, evil hedgehog." Tails finished for her.

Cream slightly frowned. "Ooh Tails! I know you know he's a good person."

Tails laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. He's just a scary person is all. Kinda fear him"

"You shouldn't be. I know he would never try and hurt you."

"Are you... sure about that?" Tails asked her, noting Shadow evil grin over there.

"Yep!" She grinned right over at Shadow who was unaware of it.

Tails sweat dropped at her. _"Jeez... it's always the females who can see right through guys like Shadow or Knuckles."_

"Anyways," Cream muttered, changing right back to the main conversation. "And all that leaves now is us."

Tails immediately shot shocked glare at her. "U-Us?" He squeaked.

"Yep!" Cream stared into his shocked, shiny crystal blue eyes and gave him the most sweetest smile she can muster. Her shimmering beautiful brown, copper eyes staring back into his. Tails couldn't hold back a blush from his cheeks. "Ever since we both were trapped in here, I realized that we both have gotten much closer. Tails, you are my closest _boy_ friend and I've never been this close with one before." She told him.

Tails was really surprised by this. "Wow, Cream. I'm flattered that you think that way. It's also kinda funny because....I feel the same way about you as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He blushed again.

"Does this mean I've reached on with the same level of friendship with Sonic?" Cream asked.

Tails thought about this for a moment. Now that he thinks about it, it doesn't really feel like it's the same level of friendship with Sonic. To him, it seemed..... bigger. Knowing Tails though... he chickened and decided not to tell her that. "Yeah.... yeah I believe you have." He gave a fake grin.

Creams smile brightened. "I'm glad! Ooh!" Cream realized, "Now you have a girl _and_ a boy friend!"

Tails sweat dropped and almost fell anime style thinking this completely the wrong way.

This may not have been a confession of love, but thanks to the unaware Shadow, there relationship just took another step forward.

-----

-----

"We almost there, Espio?" Vector asked suddenly, breaking the surprising silence inside the X-tornado.

"Yeah," Espio replied. "Whatever it was we are tacking, it really wasn't that far at all."

"Great!" Vector cheered now looking out the window down below them. They seemed to flying over a large field of soft, dark brown soiled dirt. "Seriously though, Espio, I still believe this is Eggman we're tracking."

"Believe what you wanna believe, Vector." Espio responded, not even caring about that anymore.

"Alright Team! ...And Vanilla, now that we are close to Eggmans base, I think now is a good time for us to come up with a plan of an surprise attack. So! Anyone care to share any ideas?" Vector relaxed in his seat as he asked his companions what they has in mind.

Charmy's face lit up. "Ooh! I gots one!" He grinned, purposely using the letter 'S' after 'Got'.

"Daww..." Vector frowned while slumping in his seat. "Alright, Charmy... what is it? Though, if I hear anything retarded out of your mouth your fired." Everyone knew he wasn't really being serious about that.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking... when we reach over to Eggmans secret base, maybe we can split up into two groups? One can find Sonic while the other can find Eggman?" He suggested to his friends.

Vector blinked for a moment at Charmy's sudden suggestion. "Huh... you know that plan isn't really that bad. Congratulations, Charmy, that was the most sane sentence I've heard from you all day."

"Yay," Charmy cheered. "What do I win?"

Vector chose to ignore that. "Espio, Vanilla, what do you guys think? This idea any good to you?"

"Well," Espio began. "It does seem like that can be done... IF we all were fighters. I'm sorry, but I don't think that plan is any good. I don't think Vanilla has what it takes." He finished.

Of course, hearing this immediately pissed off Vector. "Say what!? Doesn't have what is takes!? How dare you insult her you god damn sonofabitch!" The furious Vector yelled, slurring the last par all together. "I shall kill you where you sit for that!"

Vanilla quickly reached out a hand and placed it on Vector's shoulder. "Really Vector, it's quite alright. He's right about me." She retracted her hand and intertwined it with her other. "I don't have any experience with this kind of stuff. I'd probably end up getting myself kidnapped as well." Vanilla saddened while looking down.

"Chao Chao..." Cheese saddened as well, feeling sorry for her.

Vector gave a stern glare at her. After a few moment of thought, Vector made his decision. He turned back to Espio. "Espio. We are going through with Charmy's plan." He said.

"Yay!!!" Charmy once again cheered. "I deserve a cookie!" He randomly blurted out. Everyone except Cheese ignored him.

Vanilla stared in shock at Vector. "B-But Vector... I can't--"

"You can do this, Vanilla! Do it for Cream! I have faith in you!"

Charmy snorted suddenly. _"Cheese, cheese, and more cheese..."_ He whispered, finding this whole thing stupid.

"Chao?" Cheese glared, confused.

Vanilla gave a weak smile. "I... will try. For my Cream."

Vector was going to say something, but was interrupted. "Sorry to say, I have to interrupting your moment because we are now directly near what's ever we're tracking."

Vector shot straight up in his seat and leaned forward to the front to take a good look at the radar. "We're here!? Great!" Vector grinned. "Get ready, Team! We're going to save Sonic!!"

"Oh yeah!!!" Charmy roared from the back.

"Preparing to land." Espio said. Everyone nodded and sat back in there seats to prepare for landing.

Gusts of wind picked up from below the X, harshly blowing the fresh green grass. Swiftly and slowly, Espio landed the X-tornado safely onto the ground. Espio turned off the X and opened the top for everyone to freely get out.

"Hmm," was all that was heard before silence erupted from them again. Everyone was taking in sights and scenes.

"Huh, that's funny," Vector spoke up. "This doesn't seem like a place Eggman would be..." he finished, taking in the rest of his surroundings. "DAAHAA!" Vector slammed his fist in other hand, also startling Cheese. "He must be underground!!"

"Such an odd place to choose to create a secret place at." Espio said.

"Meh, it's only a farm, Espio." Vector confirmed. Yes, they were at an old lookin' farm filled with all kinds of different vegetables growing, a large red bard, most likely filled with animals, and a large white house right next to it. They can also see some horses and cows in the clearing. "Alright you guys. You all ready??"

"Hells yeah! I'm ready!" Charmy brightened.

"Yes, I am." Vanilla smiled.

"Chao!!" Vanilla' good spirit pleasing Cheese's spirit.

Espio just simply nodded.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Vector grin increased. Everyone then chose this time to hop on off the X-tornado. As soon as everyone was ready Vector began again, "Which way we headin', Espio?"

"I made sure to specifically land near the spot so Eggman should be right around here somewhere."

"You heard the Chameleon, everyone! Let's looks around for the secret entrance."

-----

-----

It's been quite a while now and Silver and Blaze were still waiting for Tails to come out of his lab. The television was getting boring as well, at least... for Blaze. She just had other things on her mind right now. Silver seemed to be enjoying what he was watching though.

"Oh yeah, Derrick became the Head Of Household!" Silver shouted with utter happiness. "Now he can get revenge on that stupid biotch for betraying him and placing him up on the block last week! Man... I can't wait until the nominations!"

Blaze glared at him with disapproval. "Silver, why do you continue to watch this show? It's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous!? How is this ridiculous?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that random people go insanely mad just for some money."

"Blaze, I don't think you understand just how important money is to people. It keeps them going in life."

"Don't understand? Of course I understand! I just think it's silly that people expose themselves like that on TV."

"They do it to humor us. I guess it just doesn't work on some people."

"Well sorry if this isn't my kind of show!"

Silver sighed. "We can watch something else." He offered.

"I don't care to watch television right now. What I do care about is the fact that Tails has not come of his lab yet."

Silver turned off the TV and glared over at the Tails's lab door. "Now that you mentioned it, he hasn't, hasn't he?"

"I think we should check on him." Blaze decided.

"Yeah, we should."

Silver slowly stood up and stretched his arms along with joining him. As they both walked over to the door Silver spoke, "I wonder if he's even down there..."

Blaze replied, "That's what we're trying to find out, idiot."

"Hey!"

Blaze rolled her eyes and opened the door. They both were greeted with total darkness.

Silver nodded his head knowingly. "I knew it. I knew he wasn't down here."

Blaze was confused now. "Well, if he's not down here then where is he?"

Shrugging, Silver replied, "No clue. Must've went out somewhere."

"Silver, I'm getting worried, we should look for him."

"Yeah, but let's go and find Sonic first. He can help us." Silver said, seeing her nod a second later.

"You two are such idiots, you know that?" A voice suddenly told them.

Silver and Blaze quickly looked in the direction of insulting voice.

"YOU!/Aww man, not you again..." Blaze yelled while Silver complained to that familiar person. Just who is it?

-----

-----

Vector and the rest of the squad were still looking around for any secret entrance, but nothing was seen.

"Augh, what the hell. It's been at least 5 minutes and we still have not found any secret entrance yet! Eggman must be getting better at hiding his entrances." Vector yelled out while still looking around these fresh grass.

"Uh-oh." Espio spoke up. "Houston, we have a problem."

"Huh?" Vector quickly turned to Espio. "What is it, Espio?"

Espio didn't reply but pointed at the direction of what the problem was. Vector looked and saw that there was someone coming. By the looks of it, he didn't seem all too happy. And that shot gun he was carrying made it all clear.

"Oh boy..."

"Yeah.. perhaps next time we should ask before rudely trespassing on people's property."

"Exactly, Youngin." The farm man shouted back. "Now I'm gonna give ya'll a count of 20 to tell me just what the hell you peeps be doin' here or I'll blast ya's. Don't ya'll think I'd hesitate neither because I'll shoot ya if I have too." The farm man raised his shotgun.

Vector sweat dropped. "Hey, hey, hey... we're sorry for trespassing, sir, we're just looking for something. We'll be out of your way!" Vector tried reasoning while approaching the farm man. Once he reached up to Espio he said, "I'll handle this."

Espio nodded and looked back at the other two, nodding to them that everything was fine so they can keep searching.

As Vanilla was searching the grounds for any entrance she ran into one of the vegetable field. "Oh my!" Vanilla called out happily.

In an instant Charmy was soon found right in front of her frantically around. "What, what, what! What is it!? You find it!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to get you worked up, my dear. No, I didn't find it I was just a bit happy to see that there are eggplants here. I just love eggplants!" She said with great enthusiasm.

Charmy glared at her. "Oh.... eggplants...." Charmy said, sounding disgusted.

Vanilla, realizing the tone of his voice said, "Oh, you don't like them?"

Charmy crossed his hands and looked away. "I don't eat anything that reminds me of John McCain." He appeared to be teasing the shape of his head.

Vanilla blinked at him.

"Hey!!! I found something!" Espio called out to everyone.

Everyone immediately glared at him.

Vector ran as fast as his stubby feet can run, ditching the shocked old farm man in the process. "Hey!" The old man began to follow.

"Espio, you found it!?" Vector happily called out.

"Yay! He found it!!" Charmy cheered as he quickly flew in Espio's direction with Vanilla behind suit.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered as well.

"Uh... well..." Espio trailed off for a second. "It isn't exactly an entrance..." he sweat dropped.

As soon as everyone reached up Espio, they all huddled up together and looked at just exactly Espio did find.

Espio was certainly right. There was no entrance. Instead it was a emerald. A shiny red emerald. But not just any emerald. It was a....

"Chaos Emerald." Espio confirmed it. A Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Emerald!?" Vector repeated, not believing this was so. "You mean... all this time... THAT is what we were tracking!?"

"Yep. You see, I knew it wasn't Eggman."

"Oh dear..." Vanilla frowned. "Chao..." Cheese joined into her angst.

"Aww man!!!" Charmy kicked the grass. "So much for my plan."

"Chaos Emerald?" The old farm man questioned. Though he had no clue was it does, it _was_ on his property. "Ay!" Within seconds he snatched it from Espio's hand. "You get your hands off my property, boy!"

"Hey! That's not yours!" Charmy yelled.

"If it's was on my property, it is now!"

"But we found it first so it's ours!"

"Ay, screw you kid, it's mine!"

"Nooo! Give it!"

Within seconds they both began fighting over the emerald. Vanilla and Cheese could only sweat drop at this.

Vector on the other hand was moping on the grass now officially lost. What ever are they going to do now? What can they do with an emerald!?

"I'm sure we'll be able to find him... somehow.." Espio told Vector.

"Yeah......" Vector said, dejected. His moping did eventually turn to anger. "But where damnit! Where is he!? Where are you, Eggman!!!?" He suddenly shouted into the sky.

-----

-----

"Eggman!" Blaze furiously yelled. Silver and Blaze did take notice of an unusual weapon he had in his hand pointing in there direction.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho! Yes! It is I, Doctor Ivo Robotnick! And that's all I'm going to tell you because usually, I'd wait until I'm done talking to zap you, but after years of being constantly stopped before any damage happens, I've definitely learned my lesson!"

And before any of them had any chance to dodge the shot, they both got hit causing them to instantly disappear.

Eggman grinned. "Yay! I hit them! Something that finally went my way! Yeah!" At that last part he jumped.

-----

-----

Everything was quiet now in the vault. Not one person was talking, only lying around wrapped up in there own thoughts. Tails and Cream were both leaning against each other looking up at the ceiling, just thinking. Amy was now officially fast asleep in Sonic's arms. Sonic was still holding Amy, on the verge of falling asleep himself out of boredom. Rouge was just looking down at the ground feeling like she was going to die, even though really, she is fine. Knuckles had his hands crossed with his eyes closed just thinking about the M.E. And Shadow was suffering from hunger, which pissed him off greatly. Yep, the angst hour just begun, though it did not last...

*Poof**Poof*

"What in the hell just happened!?" Silver shouted suddenly, breaking the huge silence in the vault.

Upon hearing a new voice in this vault everyone glared at the newcomers, including Amy who immediately awakened from the sound. Everyone gasped.

"I don't know." Blaze replied.

"WHAT THE!?!?!" Knuckles's eyes widened by the newcomers sudden entry.

"Eh? Knuckles?" Silver looked around the vault seeing everyone's shocked glares. "Sonic? Amy? Cream? Shadow? Rouge? TAILS!? What the heck! What are you all doing here!?" Said Silver, surprised by everyone being suddenly together. He looked around. "Where the heck are we!?"

Blaze could only stare in shock right back at everyone else.

"What in the world????" Tails freaked. Cream was doing the same exact thing.

"Oh hell no!!" Rouge's angered picked up, now knowing full well that they two are going to be stuck in here as well as the rest.

Sonic shoved Amy off of him, much to her anger. "Silver, Blaze! How did you guys get here!?"

-----

-----

**FINALLY!!! Done. My first update of 2009! Yeah! Sweet!**

**Uh-oh.... cliffy, lolz. You guys are probably wondering how Eggman knew they were stuck. You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**You know... when I first started this chapter, I wasn't exactly thinking of using Silver and Blaze at in this story, but it just came to mind and I was like... "Y'know... why the hell not!? I'll shove them in there." And thus this started. And Egghead is in this too.**

**Also, to let ya'll know... this chapter was suppose to originally be updated before the day the new president was chosen. You know why? Because of that little itty bitty joke I used in this chapter. I just felt that it would probably be funnier if it was before because, you know... since everyone is talking about who the next new president is going to be. I was excited!!! Lastly, those of you who were on McCain's side, I must apologize for insulting him. I do not want to see you review to me a HUGE essay on why you were insulted and why McCain would have been the better president or insulting Obama. It's only one little joke. I don't want to start a debate with you. It's over! There's a new president now.**

**So! What did you guys think of THIS chapter, eh? Please tell me what you thought of it. **

**Oh and one more thing. Those of you who did not know what Silver was watching, he was watching the 'Big Brother' series.**


End file.
